


Don't Care What Time It Is

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Series: Screw the Labels [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Book One, F/M, First Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Love, Music, Series, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: There's a lot to deal with in high school. So why not add having a love life, or at least trying to?Kathryn Johnson just wants her life to be like a John Hughes movie. Apparently that's a little too much to ask for.  Don't Care What Time It Is starts her journey  in discovering who she is, who she wants to be, and what love is really all about.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story within this fandom and to be honest I'm a little nervous but I'm so in love with this story I'm telling and the characters that I've created that I'm also quite excited to share it with you all. I hope you enjoy the story and ultimately the series. I can't wait to hear what you all think. Much love!

“On the roster it says Kathryn but that’s far too regal for my liking. I prefer to be called Kat because Katie, Ryn, or Kath makes my skin all tingly. This is about my fourth about me assignment I’ve done this week even though it’s only second period on a Tuesdee. So here I am telling a room of mostly strangers that I live with my dad and his wifey. Telling you that I would rather be singing but a piano is far too big to carry. Telling you that the one thing that you don’t know about me is that I taught myself how to beatbox because I knew it would make my dad angry. And that completes all that you need to know about me.”

She knew that it didn’t flow exactly how she wanted. She even went so far as to pronounce Tuesday wrong. It was the closest she could get without her dad or her step-mom figuring out what she was doing. They didn’t exactly appreciate when she flexed her creativity despite them putting her in piano lessons at age five. It was meant to make her well rounded, they had told her. Not made her want to become a singer. 

At the end of her speech she took her notebook and went back to her seat. She sat near the window, about the middle row. She figured it would be the best so that she would be able to go unnoticed by the teacher, yet be able to still pay attention. She kept her head down, not wanting to see people’s reactions afterwards. She could be up on stage and perform all day long but the minute she stepped off, she preferred to be left to her own devices so she could keep doing what she wanted to do. 

There was another student in the back of the class that was watching her as she left the podium. He had thought her take on the assignment had been different. It had certainly kept his attention but as soon as she mentioned that she knew how to beatbox, his interest was piqued. He had to become friends with her.

The class had been tasked with doing peer evaluations on each other’s presentations. He had given her the highest he could give. He wanted to go talk to her now, everyone else’s presentations were boring and given with the same monotone voice. He could have gone to sleep if he wasn’t so set on introducing himself to her. She looked bored even though she was doing what the teacher asked them to do. It seemed like she quickly did the assignment and then would go to doodling or maybe even scribbling down lyrics in the notebook she had read from.

When the bell rang to indicate the end of second period, he threw his things into his backpack and pushed his way up the aisle to where she was getting up to leave. He felt kind of like a creep for following her out of the classroom but as they finally got out into the hallway he called out her name. 

She turned around, confusion written all over her face until she realized it was one of her classmates. “Oh, hey, Rafael, right?” She asked, making sure she remembered his name. He had gone the day before and she had really liked what he had done. It had been really entertaining, causing her to laugh here and there. 

“Yeah, look at you remembering.” He smiled at her, pleasantly surprised that she had even pronounced his name correctly. “I just wanted to say nice job with the assignment. I liked how you tried to get it to rhyme.” He teased her a bit.

She laughed, shaking her head. “Oh, jeez, thanks a lot. I worked really hard on that actually.” She tried to remain serious but she couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her lips.

“Well despite the rhyming needing work, I really want to hear you beatbox now.” 

“I only know like one beat so don’t get too excited.” She warned, preparing him for potential disappointment.

He rolled his eyes. “A modest one I see. How about you eat lunch with my friend and I, maybe show off your skills then? You have first lunch right? I’m pretty sure you’re in my theatre class too.”

“Yeah, I do. Now that you mention it I totally think you’re right. I’d love to have lunch. I’ve been such a loaner this past week cause I didn’t really know anyone since most of my friends are in tech theatre.” She laughed, glad to finally find someone to eat lunch with. It was going to be a bleak semester if she hadn’t, she was sure of it.

“Well then hello new lunch buddy. Diggs is also in our class so that obviously means you have to sit with us in class now.” Rafael smiled as he lead them over to the cafeteria. 

“Diggs?” Kathryn asked as she adjusted her backpack. It may have only been the second week of school but the text books she had to carry around were heavy. 

“My friend who we’re eating lunch with. Who is actually right over there.” Rafael pointed to where another boy was standing near the main line. He seemed familiar to Kathryn as she remembered seeing him sit near the back with a guy she was pretty sure who just signed up for the class because he thought it was going to be an easy A. When the other boy saw Rafael he gave a small wave. 

When they got to where he was standing he and Rafael shook hands in a way that Kathryn hadn’t really ever seen before. It was like a high five and a handshake all in one but they made the transition in between each one look so fluid. “This is Kat, she’s in my english class and has theatre with us next period.” Rafael motioned towards Kathryn. “Kat, this is Daveed.”

Kathryn gave him a bright smile and a wave. “Hey, nice to meet ya.” 

Daveed gave her a shy smile and a wave back. “Yeah, you too. So, uh, how did he rope you into eating with us?” He asked her as they made their way into the line to get food.

“I apparently gave this great speech about myself and he cornered me before we left the classroom.” She giggled, teasing Rafael a little bit.

“I did not.” He defended before turning to Daveed and smacking his chest. “She can beatbox. Taught herself because it would apparently make her dad mad.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes while laughing. “I knew it wasn’t for my great rhyming skills.”

“We talked about those already. You get props for trying though.” Rafael said before ordering what he wanted for lunch.

They each then took their turn ordering what they wanted, grabbing their trays and prattling off their lunch number to the cashier like they’ve been doing ever since they started school. They grabbed a back corner table in the cafeteria that they were surprised was still open. “So would you mind doing some beats? I could, uh, freestyle.” Daveed offered up so that she wouldn’t feel put on the spot. He knew he hated that feeling when people found out that he also performed outside of running track. 

“Uh, I mean, yeah, sure.” She agreed, figuring she could get it done with sooner rather than later. Kathryn closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she began. She was actually rather nervous as she always was when she started beatboxing. She started with the bass before bringing in other sounds and soon she heard Daveed’s voice rapping about how they had just met and were already laying down lines in the school cafeteria. He made a few comments about the food and how Rafael probably was a creeper when asking her to join them. When it was clear that Daveed couldn’t think of anything else, Kathryn brought the beat to an end.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with two grinning boys. She slowly smiled herself, tucking her hair behind her ear. “You were really good.” She complimented Daveed, trying to get some of the attention off of her.

“Yeah and so were you.” He complimented her right back. “We should do it again sometime, I mean if you want.” He offered as he hoped that the small blush he felt heat his cheeks wasn’t visible. He also hoped that she would stick around and be his and Rafael’s friend. They hadn’t talked a lot but she had what his mom would call a light about her that just drew him in plus she could beatbox. He really couldn’t wait to get to know her better.

Kathryn smiled. It seemed as if she had made some new friends. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot actually. I’m glad you guys seem to want to keep me around.”

Rafael grinned, seeing how she and Daveed had hit it off and were Daveed’s cheeks red? He wondered if he had somehow just played matchmaker without really knowing it. “Hell yeah. That was bad ass. Oh, and get this Diggs, she said in her assignment she also plays piano, sings and writes her own songs. We’ve got a musical genius in our midst, I just know it.”

She covered her face as it turned bright red. “Of course you would also pick up on that.” She mumbled in her hands.

“Well, damn is there anything you can’t do?” Daveed teased her a bit, testing the waters since he wasn’t too sure about how she would respond. 

Kathryn spread her fingers to look at him. “I can’t hit a softball or play any sports actually. Zero athleticism in my body.” When she was younger her father made her play little league softball. She was absolutely the kid in the outfield playing in the dirt or chasing a butterfly instead of paying attention. When she was considered old enough to know better, her father and step-mother took her out of sports and placed her in dance classes.

He chuckled, glad that she didn’t yell at him for potentially adding onto her embarrassing moment. “Good to know.” He then looked over at Rafael. “Anything else I should know about our new friend or can she tell us herself?” He raised an eyebrow causing Kathryn to smile. She appreciated him trying to keep Rafael for putting her on the spot anymore.

Rafael just chuckled and gave a shrug. He was just telling Daveed what she had just told an entire class full of people. “Yeah, I think I’m done for now.” 

Daveed had nodded and for a little while they just ate their lunch in their newfound companionable silence. Rafael was the one to break it, asking Kathryn where she lived. Soon that went into where each of them lived in relation to each other and come to find out they all lived relatively close to one another. Not quite same school bus close but close enough. 

As they walked to their next class they landed on music. Kathryn grew silent on this conversation since she didn’t know a good bit of the artist that the boys were referencing. In her house she wasn’t even allowed to listen to pop music. It was country, classical, or nothing at all. The only time she ever did listen to pop music was when she was at a friend’s house or with her Aunt Kelly. 

“What about you Kat?” Daveed had noticed that she had not chimed in on their conversation and figured he would try to bring her in. 

She fiddled with her earring and gave them a sheepish smile. “I actually don’t know anyone you’ve been talking about.”

Both boys gasped. “How do you not know them?” Rafael asked, confused since she could beatbox.

“Well, my dad’s kinda like King Triton and my step-mom is like Cinderella’s so I’ve just not heard any hip hop or rap. Country or classical only, unless I’m at a friend’s then it’s pop or if I’m with my aunt, it’s like the soft rock stuff.” She explained. 

“Then it looks like it’s up to us to introduce you. Maybe this weekend you could come over to my house? We’ll start Hip Hop 101.” Daveed offered with a small smile. 

Kathryn easily returned the smile. “Yeah, that sounds great actually.” 

That Friday she rode the bus home with Daveed. She had told her parents she was going to her friend, Molly’s, house and after a thorough investigation, they finally gave her permission. While they were overbearing, they were beginning to get slack as Kathryn  grew older but Molly was still on standby in case they did in fact call her house checking on how things were going. Kathryn was sure her stepmother was just excited that they could go out to dinner instead of having to put up with her stepdaughter. 

“Now I have to warn you, my mom’s kinda freaking out cause to her you’re like the first girl I’m bringing home. My brother is with my dad right now so thank god we don’t have to deal with that too.” Daveed rolled his eyes as they walked to his house from the bus stop. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, especially once Rafa gets here too.” She bumped her shoulder with his and gave him a reassuring smile. 

Despite his warning, both of them were not prepared for what his mother had planned. She was waiting for them in the living room. As soon as the front door opened, she stood, making her way into the front hallway. “You must be Kat. I’ve heard so much about you.” She greeted the young girl with a hug. 

Daveed rolled his eyes as he walked around his mother to sit his backpack down by the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. When he turned around he saw Kathryn doing her best to hug his mom back. He mouthed I’m sorry to her and she just responded with a what are you going to do look. She actually didn’t really mind it. Sure it shocked her when it first happened but it was actually nice to be greeted with a hug for once. “It’s nice to meet you too.” Kathryn told his mom once they pulled away from each other. 

“Now I made snacks and dinner because I’ve got to work tonight, Daveed but you guys can just reheat it in the microwave.” She looked towards her son and then back to Kathryn. “And you dear, just make yourself at home. Stay as long as you want.” She patted Kathryn’s shoulder before going up the stairs, taking Daveed’s backpack with her so she could get ready for work. 

Kathryn couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. “Okay but you’re mom is kind of the best. I’ve already decided.” 

Daveed laughed, glad that it seemed like his mother’s dramatics didn’t scare Kathryn off. “Before we go down to the basement, do you want anything to drink? I guess I can bring this snack tray mom made down with us too.”

“I’ll just have whatever you’re having.” Kathryn gave with a shrug. “Can I help carry anything?”

He handed her the two soda cans then picked up the tray of various snacks. His mom really went all out like she was making a party tray. He let out a sigh at his mother’s antics and then lead Kathryn down to the basement. 

His mother was standing at the top of the steps, eavesdropping the way that mother’s do. She smiled at Kathryn’s opinion of her and it grew when she heard her son laugh. She had already decided that she liked the younger girl too.

“I’m gonna start you off with MC Hammer. Not just because I was a part of the neighborhood Little Hammers either but because you Miss Cowgirl won’t be ready for the mastermind that is E40.” Daveed pulled out the cassette tape in his boombox to make sure it was the right one before getting it all cued up for her to listen.

Kathryn groaned. “Please don’t call me that. Dolly Parton, Reba McEntire, and the Dixie Chicks are the only country artists I will actually publicly admit that I like. I would rather be called a pop princess than cowgirl.” She wrinkled her nose. 

Daveed laughed. “Okay, okay. No more calling you cowgirl.” He had his finger over the play button. His face was lit up with excitement. “This song’s called U Can’t Touch This. We’ll start there because it’s actually started to cross over to the pop charts and then we’ll go on from there.” He pressed play once she had nodded. The beat filled the room and she smiled. This was great. So much better than the music she was forced to listen to. 

This music made you want to get up and dance, to bob along to the beat, not get in a line or cry because the song is so sad. “Whadidya think?” He asked her once the song had ended. 

“I liked it.” She smiled, nodding her head, ready to hear what song he had planned to show her next.

“Just liked it?” He asked, a little disappointed that, that was all she had to say. He knew that this music wasn’t for everyone but he still really wanted her to love it.

“No, like, I really liked it. I can’t wait for more, honestly. Gimme more, Daveed!” She exclaimed with a laugh as she shook his arm a little bit. 

He laughed and introduced the next song. About midway through she spoke up. “I just wanted to let you know that I didn’t forget about you being a Little Hammer and that I will need a story with that.”

“It’s just what we called ourselves because we’re from the same block he is. We would all meet up and listen to his music. Probably not the story you were hoping for.” He chuckled. 

She laughed along with him. “No, that’s so perfect. I love it.” 

That’s how the rest of the night went. Each song Daveed would explain it and then at the end he would ask her opinion. They wished his mom goodbye, expressed how sad they were that Rafael couldn’t actually come over that night, reheated the dinner Daveed’s mom made, and filled the house with their laughter. They even called Molly to ask for her to call Kathryn’s parents to ask if she could sleep over. It had gotten really dark outside, the two new friends had lost track of time and Daveed wasn’t going to let Kathryn walk home. Molly thankfully agreed to cover but Kathryn had to promise she would give her all the juicy details later. Kathryn promised but rolled her eyes knowing that Molly was going to be rather disappointed when she saw her next. 

“Thanks for letting me stay, Daveed.” Kathryn smiled as she settled into the sleeping bag on his bedroom floor. She didn’t want to kick him out of his own bed and he didn’t want her to sleep on the couch since it wasn’t the most comfortable and she would get woken up by his mom coming back home. So they compromised with a sleeping bag on his bedroom floor. 

“Of course. Night, Kit Kat.” He said before shooting up in bed after he realized what he had just called her. “Can that be your nickname despite Kat already being one?”

Kathryn rolled onto her back as she held her stomach from laughing so hard at his sudden movement and his excitement at the potential new name. “Yeah, you can call me that.” She said in between laughs.

Daveed settled back into his bed. “This possibilities are now going to be endless, I hope you realize this.” He chuckled.

“Just as long as you know that I can come back with any nickname in retaliation if I don’t care for one you choose.” She turned back onto her side, settling back into the sleeping bag once more.

“Deal. Good night, Kit Kat.” He smiled, turning onto his side so he could fall asleep.

“Good night Little Hammer.” She smirked a little and all she got back in return was a small groan of annoyance. 


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is already complete which means I'm just uploading each chapter right after the other. This series was also actually just originally one whole story but it got so long and I didn't get a chance to really dive into everything that I wanted to, especially since I kept thinking of things. So I split it up and it'll be a five part series. After this note you probably won't hear from me until the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this story. Much love!

They made that their Friday ritual. Each Friday Kathryn would go over to either Rafael’s or Daveed’s house and listen to the music she wasn’t allowed to at home. When Daveed’s mom, Barbara found out the true reasoning behind the Friday evening hangouts, she decided that she too would help out. By this time she had practically adopted Kathryn as her own daughter. Daveed had to run over to his father’s for a tape that he had forgotten to get that he had planned on showing her. So Barbara entertained the girl, trying to show her some motherly love that she didn’t get at home.   

“Did Daveed ever tell you that I used to DJ?” She asked the younger girl as she poured them something to drink. 

Kathryn shook her head. “No, ma'am, but that’s pretty awesome.” She took the glass of juice gratefully, giving the older woman a smile of thanks. 

“Well, before I had the boys and even before I met their father I dj’d as a side gig. I have tons of albums and singles that I would love to show you.” She said as she sat down next to Kathryn.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. It’s already enough that Daveed and Rafa are doing what they’re doing.” Kathryn waved her offer off. 

Barbara shook her head. “Nope. It’s not that easy. Now, c’mon, let me show ya before Daveed gets back and you two go off into your own little world.” She left her drink on the table, motioning for Kathryn to follow. 

Once they made it to the bedroom, Barbara opened up her closet door revealing the boxes upon boxes of records that took up her closet floor. “Do you have a record player at home?” She asked as she started pulling out the boxes. 

“Yes, ma'am.” Kathryn said as she began to help.

Barbara looked over to the younger girl. That was the second time today and the younger girl used it often when addressing her. “You know you don’t have to call me ma'am. I appreciate the respect but I’m not that formal, dear.” 

Kathryn nodded, looking down at her feet as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Sorry, it’s just a habit. It’s how I’m to address my parents at home.”

“Well, you’re welcome to be a kid here. You definitely don’t have to be so formal around here.” 

“But I’m 14. I’m not a kid anymore.” Kathryn didn’t mean to argue that’s just what she’s heard at home after making a mistake. She was meant to always act grown up. They had already started talking about colleges and what she should be studying. 

“You are definitely still a child, my dear. You’re even considered that by the law. Let loose a little. Find out what you really like to do. These are the years to try anything and everything to see what you like. If you already know that you’re not a sports person try everything under the sun in the arts world. You’ve got the world at your fingertips. Explore it.” She gave Kathryn’s shoulders a squeeze. “And we’re going to start, right now. Pick out the albums you are interested in and then you can take them home but I definitely require a report on your favorites.” She smiled down at the young girl. 

Kathryn was so overwhelmed. The only other person that ever showed her this kind of support, this kind of kindness, and dare she say motherly love was her Aunt Kelly. Without even thinking she engulfed the woman in a hug. Tears were pooling in her eyes she was so overcome with emotion. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Barbara just held the girl. Her heart broke and she honestly felt like she didn’t even want to send her back. She also knew that she had barely even scratched the service with what Kathryn went through when she was at home. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now, let’s get through these albums, shall we?” 

The younger girl nodded before pulling back. Both women then started pulling out the boxes and going through the records. Kathryn picked out those she found intriguing and the ones of the artist she was familiar with. Barbara picked out some that she thought Kathryn would like and soon there were piles of records laying all around them. 

She had to sneak the records into her house. She hid the box in the back of her closet, knowing that the only time she would be able to actually listen to the records would be when her dad and step mother were out of the house. Saturday evening seemed to be the best time. As soon as they left for their date night, Kathryn loaded up a record and let it play while she did her evening chores. 

One night she had gotten so into the record that she lost track of time. She was in the kitchen, dancing with the broom after she had just finished sweeping the floors when the door opened and the record came to a scratching stop. “KATHRYN MICHELLE!” Her father yelled out as he stormed down the hall. 

She had completely frozen, broom clasped tight in her fists as she tried to use it to hide. Her father was fuming and her step mother’s heels echoed down the hall as she joined him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had this smirk on her face that said “oh you’ve done it now.”

“Where on earth did you get such tasteless music? I will not have my daughter become some whore because this music makes it okay for girls to do so.” He said, yanking the broom out of her hands so that she wouldn’t have anything between them. 

“I bet it was those boys she’s been hanging out with.” Her step mother said. 

Kathryn’s eyes widened. How did she know about Daveed and Rafael. They had never been over and she had never mentioned them in front of them. Molly was still being an amazing friend and covering for her on Fridays even though they had stopped calling to check after the first month. 

“I overheard her talking to Molly about a David and a Rafeel.” Her step mother continued when it was clear that she had shocked the girl. 

Her father looked between his wife and his daughter before finally landing his glare back on Kathryn. “Is this true? Have you been hanging around these two boys? Were they the ones who gave you this godforsaken music?”

When it was clear that Kathryn wasn’t going to answer him, he took a step closer to her. “Answer me, Kathryn!” He yelled, causing her to cower away as tears started falling. 

“Their names are Daveed and Rafael and they are my friends. Daveed’s mom let me borrow the record since I liked it so much when she played it at her house.” She answered, lying a little bit so that they wouldn’t make her get rid of the box in her closet. 

“Well, whatever their names are, you are not allowed to see them ever again. They are nothing but trouble and you are to never see them again. You are grounded young lady for a whole month. No telephone privileges, no television, no after school activities, no hanging out with your friends. You are to come home and go to school. That is it. Do you understand?”

Kathryn nodded, not wanting to have her voice crack in front of her father.

“I said, do you understand, Kathryn?” He repeated himself, staring her down. 

“Y-yes, s-sir.” She responded, counting down the moment before she could go to her room. 

“Now go get that devil music off of my record player. You are to return it to this David boy and I will also be accompanying you to school Monday to make sure that you do it and don’t try any funny business. You are to break all ties with these two. They’re bad influences and I will not have you throw your future away just for some music. You need to focus or you will never get into to Stanford.” He pointed towards the living room and Kathryn scurried away. 

She went up to her room right after she removed the record from the stand, holding it too her chest as she trudged upstairs. For the rest of the weekend she didn’t come out of her room unless to use the bathroom or to eat. She didn’t want to say goodbye to the two people that she had quickly considered her best friends. Sure she had Molly and a few other shared mutual friends but there was always this disconnect between them. Whereas with Daveed and Rafael, she felt like she could talk to them about everything. Before their friendship really got started was it going to end?


	3. iii

Monday morning was definitely one to be put in the most embarrassing days book. Her father drove her to the school where he signed in with Kathryn at his side. The secretary called all of her teachers to inform them of what was to happen today. Out of all of the classes, though, she was most afraid of theatre. It was the class she had with both Daveed and Rafael. Not to mention her teacher wasn’t the most conventional kind. She was scared that her father would make her drop the class and choose something else. Knowing him, it would probably be debate. 

Once he was squared away, she walked with him to where she usually met Molly in the morning. It was weird to see how everyone grouped up in the hallway. Molly and Kathryn were a part of the theatre, art crossover crowd. The ones mixed with the more laid back performers with the behind the scene artists who helped out with set designs and various other projects that made up a production. Then there were the more divas of the theatre world and the choir kids. There were the true art students and then there were the ones who participated in poetry slams and did spoken word which mixed with some of the kids who performed in the less traditional debate classes. Rafael could be seen with the poetry slam students some mornings. 

Band students turned into marching band and then there was a break in the crowd. It was a small one but still quite noticeable before the popular kid crowd started. Most of them were considered jocks since they either played a sport or cheered. Daveed could normally be seen with this group unless he wanted to talk to Rafael or Kathryn about something. He could be seen with the track athletes, mostly the ones who also crossed clique lines frequently. 

Despite everyone being in their regular groups this morning, both boys noticed Kathryn entering the hallway with her father. They didn’t exactly know what that meant but both of them felt this urge to go to her and protect her. They excused themselves from the conversations they were just having and started to make their way closer. They didn’t know what they were going to do so when they noticed that the other was also making a bee line to Kathryn they met up near their friend’s usual group so they could at least figure out what was going on.

“Hey Mr. Johnson. What are you doing here?” Molly asked once they were close enough.

Keith Johnson placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder as he spoke. “Good to see you too, Molly. It seems as though Kathryn here has made a wrong choice in friends and I’m here to make sure that she starts out her grounding correctly and stays with the friends her mother and I have approved.” 

Rafael wanted to charge then but Daveed held him back. “Don’t give him a reason to prove him right. I don’t like him anymore than you do right now so just wait. We’ll have our moment.” Daveed told his friend. 

“All I know is that Triton might have been too nice of an analogy.” Rafael huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kathryn rolled her eyes at having her step-mother being called her actual mother. That was the farthest thing from the truth. Her mother died in childbirth along with who would have been her little brother. Something called toxemia. Kathryn had been so young she couldn’t remember all of the details and her father certainly wasn’t going to share them now that she was old enough to understand. Her Aunt Kelly, her mother’s sister, was the closest thing to a real mother she had. It was her aunt who told her that she looked like her mother. Once Kathryn figured that out, all of the pictures of her mother were given away or thrown away by her step-mother, she figured that’s why her legal guardians didn’t like her too much. 

“Oh, well, I promise that I’ll always look after her after today. She’ll go right back to the straight and narrow.” Molly promised but both she and Kathryn knew that it was only just talk. 

Keith smiled. “Thank you, Molly. I’m so glad that she has a friend like you.” He then turned to look to his daughter. “Now, where is this David and Rafeel so that you can return this album?” 

Kathryn looked around the hallway and saw her two new friends standing close by, off to her right. They gave her a small wave and an uneasy smile, even if they were trying to be reassuring. “They’re over here.” She told her dad as she started making her way over to him. 

“So these are the boys who have tried to corrupt my daughter.” Keith said as soon as they reached the spot the two boys were standing. 

“With all due respect, sir,” Rafael started but Kathryn looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head to get him to stop. He did but he didn’t look too happy about it. “Your daughter is too good for us and we apologize.” He wound up finishing his sentence. 

Her father completely ignored him and nudged Kathryn. She sighed and held out the Paula Abdul album to Daveed. “I should have never borrowed this. The music is far too distracting. We can no longer be friends either. You both are bad influences and I’ll never be able to get into Stanford with friends like you. Don’t try to talk to me in the hallways or at lunch or even in class. I am here to learn and to become top of my class. I wish you the best of luck and hope you two become just as successful.”

The entire thing sounded scripted. It didn’t sound like Kathryn at all even if she was the one speaking. Daveed took the album but when she moved her hands away she moved one hand to the top, pointing out the piece of tape there. She hoped that one of the boys noticed since right then the bell rang and it was off to science. 

“I think you should check inside that sleeve.” Rafael pointed out, having noticed Kathryn’s subtle hint. They too started walking in the direction of their first period classes. 

Daveed opened it up and saw that there was a note taped inside of the sleeve. He pulled it out, careful not to rip the sleeve and opened it up. Rafael was quite impressed and relieved to know that it seemed like Kathryn wasn’t going to truly end their friendship. “Well, what does it say?” Rafael asked, growing impatient. 

_ Well, I was stupid. I was doing so well too but then I lost track of time and wasn’t able to hide this away with the others before my father and Lynn got back from their date night. I was in the kitchen dancing while sweeping the floor of all things. I’m grounded for a month so no phone and no Friday music classes. I’m to just go to school and that’s it. After today we’ll actually be able to hang out while at school unless of course my father has like a private investigator to follow me around.  _

_ Daveed, let your mom know that the rest of her records are safe. Tell her that I clearly liked this album so much that I got in trouble. Also thank you for really allowing me to find the music I actually enjoy listening too.  _

_ Rafa, no notes today sadly. I think I might just die of boredom today since you usually help keep me awake. Thank you to you too for deciding that you wanted to be my friend after that horrible about me assignment and thought me cool enough to introduce to one of your other friends.  _

After Daveed had finished reading the note out loud, he turned to Rafael. “Well, at least we only have to deal with her not talking to us for a day. A month’s not too bad.” 

“She wrote like she was dying Diggs.” Rafael commented. 

“And what do you propose we do about it? I want to get her out as much as you do but is there really anything we can do?” Daveed asked but then the warning bell rang and the two friends looked to each other. Thankfully they were just down the hall from their classes.

“We’ll figure something out at lunch.” Rafael said before they hurried off to class. 

With her father in class with her, she participated more than usual. She voluntarily answered questions a couple of times instead of waiting to be called out by the teacher like normal. She also made sure to ask at least one question each class too. In English, she sat in her seat near the middle of the classroom instead of the one in the back next to Rafael. As her friend walked back to his seat, she gave him a small smile and wave so that her father, who was sitting in the very back of the classroom, wouldn’t see it. On the way he dropped a piece of paper on her desk.  

Despite her curiosity, she didn’t turn back to give him a questioning look. Instead she carefully unfolded the piece of notebook paper and read through the note. 

_ This is a load of bullshit. You were way too nice by calling your dad King Triton. He’s more like the puppet master from Pinocchio. Diggs and I are gonna get you out. Don’t know how yet but we’ll figure something out. You sounded like a fucking robot when you returned that album. Do you even want to go to Stanford? Why are you already looking at schools anyway. We just started high school. Hope you stay awake during Irving. We could have at least read Sleepy Hollow but noooo it had to be Rip Van Winkle.  _

Kathryn smiled at the note but she also didn’t want to be taken out of school completely so she had to tell them that she would figure something out. After all their theatre teacher had been talking about a group project. Maybe they would be paired together and could work something out then.

“You didn’t tell me that one of them was in your english class. He was barely staying awake.” Her father said as they sat down at one of the tables outside. 

“Well, you aren’t usually too interested in my life.” Kathryn said, taking a bite of her chicken nugget. At least there was one good thing about today. They had chicken nuggets for lunch. 

Her father sighed. “Don’t talk to me like that, young lady. You know that I only want what’s best for you.”

“So you say.” She sighed before taking a sip out of her apple juice. 

The rest of lunch was eaten in silence. Just behind her father was a window looking into the cafeteria. The people she could see were none other than Daveed and Rafael. They waved at her which caused her to smile. She covered it up though by drinking more of her juice. 

As soon as Kathryn walked into her theatre class, Miss Cornwell, motioned for her to come over to her desk. “Just your daughter, Mr. Johnson. There’s a stool back there in the corner for you to observe today.” She smiled at him before returning her focus to Kathryn.

“Now why is your father following you around? I know you did not get into any trouble.” She gave her a stern look, expecting to be told the truth. 

Kathryn sighed. “Daveed’s mom let me borrow some records that he doesn’t exactly approve of. He caught me listening to one. He’s here to make sure that I haven’t thrown away my education to be friends with such bad influencers.”

Miss Cornwell scoffed. “Diggs and Casal bad influencers on you? Well I hope he’s ready to see who you sit with. We’re playing freeze today before the lesson. I want you to act in at least one scene with each of them, okay?”

“You’re really trying to get him to hate you, huh?” Kathryn asked, a bit nervous for what Miss Cornwell was asking.

“I’m not having one of my best performers fade into the background because someone who is trying to put out her light is in the room. If he has a problem with it then he can take that up with me and if you receive any repercussions for participating in class, you let me know, okay?” Miss Cornwell looked as if she meant business and Kathryn couldn’t say no to her.

Kathryn merely nodded before going to sit at the table she shared with Daveed and Rafael. They were already sitting down and Rafael gasped when she sat in her regular seat in the middle of them. “You actually get to sit with us?” He whispered.

She rolled her eyes and nudged him with her shoulder. “Oh hush, you.”

Daveed laughed. “He’s been insufferable since we read your note. I’m glad you’re able to sit with us though.” He then smiled towards her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. 

She returned his smile. “Me too.”

Miss Cornwell started class and explained the rules of freeze. She always started class with an improv game so she could keep her students awake after lunch. After describing how the game worked she called up Rafael and Kathryn. They made their way up to the front of class where a small stage had been constructed. “Action!” Miss Cornwell called once they were on stage.

Rafael took Kathryn into his arms and began to sing Unbirthday from Alice in Wonderland. She began to laugh as they skipped around the stage in a circle. “Well if it’s my unbirthday there has to be a party!” She finally exclaimed as she twirled out of his arms and acted as though she had just sat in a chair. She made the movements of pouring tea and preparing it. 

“Oh a tea party! The only way to celebrate an unbirthday.” Rafael grinned. “But where’s the cake?” He asked. 

“Don’t you see the cake’s right there. It wouldn’t be a party without the cake. Now blow out the candles for your unbirthday.” She handed over his imaginary tea cup. 

Rafael had planned that he was going to take a sip of his tea and then do a spit take of sorts to blow out the candles but just as he held his imaginary cup up to his lips, Daveed yelled out. “Freeze!” 

Daveed hurried up to the front of the room and tapped Rafael out. Daveed assumed Rafael’s position and then lowered the cup and set it on the imaginary table. “I hate to inform you ma’am but you’ve been compromised.” He said in his best british accent. 

Kathryn lowered her cup and stood up. Her legs were starting to shake anyway from holding the position for so long. “I beg your pardon.” She replied, also using her best accent. 

“You heard me. You’ve been compromised. Come with me and you’ll live.” He said offering her his hand. 

She took it and he quickly pulled her to him, covering her the best he could with his body. “They’ve found us!” He exclaimed but before they could move any further one particularly excited girl yelled out freeze, coming up to tap out Kathryn.

“I don’t think your dad was too happy about that last scene with you and Diggs.” Rafael whispered, once she sat back down. 

Kathryn snuck a peek over towards her father who was sitting quite rigid like. Yeah, he didn’t like that at all. “Well, if he read into that, that’s on him. That was clearly a spy scene.” 

Her father tried to stand to walk over to where Kathryn was sitting but Miss Cornwell caught him. “I’m sorry Daveed and Nikki but Mr. Johnson. I hope you’re getting up to use the restroom because I was told that you were just to observe your daughter. So far she’s done fantastically.” 

Keith Johnson had frozen at the teacher’s words and grumbled as he sat back down. Miss Cornwell dismissed Daveed from the stage and called up another student so that the game could pick back up again. “Are we going to see you in class tomorrow?” Daveed whispered once he was back in his seat. 

“He may be able to keep me from using the phone but he’s not going to keep me from this class or to see you guys.” She said determination dripping from her words. Miss Cornwell gave her the strength to take hold of the life she wanted. She would have to work for it but it would be worth it.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied in the last author's note but I wanted to say that I low key see Octavia Spencer as Miss Cornwell. You can picture whomever you want of course but that is who is slowly coming into my imagination when I think of that character.


	4. iv

Ever since her father followed her around that one day, people had been talking about her constantly. Instead of hanging out in the mornings with their usual groups, Kathryn, Daveed, and Rafael always hung out together. It was the only other time to see each other while Kathryn was grounded. 

The rumors started out harmless but as the friends grew closer, the rumors grew. When she wasn’t with Daveed or Rafael, she would get asked where they were or how they were in bed. That one always confused her until Molly had overheard one of the more popular kids talking. “They think you’re dating both of them.” Molly told her.

“They what? You can’t be serious.” Kathryn was shocked, not believing what she was hearing. 

Molly shrugged. “I mean, it does seem like you’re on their dick all the time.”

Kathryn’s mouth dropped. “You don’t believe that do you? We’re just friends, Molly.” 

“Well, so are we or so I thought. I haven’t hung out with you in forever.”

“We did just last week. We went to the city with your mom.” Kathryn defended.

Molly shook her head. “We’re just not the same anymore Kat. I’m glad you made new friends but if you want people to stop, you’re gonna have to stop giving people a reason to talk.” 

Kathryn groaned, covering her face with her hands. After a few moments she sighed and lowered her hands. “We’re still friends though, right?” She then asked, nervous that she was going to lose one of her friends since elementary school over these stupid rumors. 

The other girl smiled and opened up her arms for a hug. Kathryn gratefully returned it. “We’re still friends. Now let’s go see that movie.”

The only thing that really changed after that revelation was that Kathryn made sure to spend more time with Molly. It was hard to pull back from her friendship with the boys when both just drew her in be it with a laugh or an intelligent conversation about the world around them. 

She was glad that it was summer now, though. She didn’t have to worry about the pressures of high school and she could just be. Well, around the rules that her father and step-mother had set. Her curfew was now at nine instead of eight. She had to tell them everything she was planning on doing that day including who she was doing it with. 

Her parents had lightened up on their ban on Daveed and Rafael after they saw them working together on a few group projects. It didn’t mean they had gotten the all clear but she was allowed to see them, even if she had never actually listened to that rule. 

One night, she was laying in bed reading when she heard something tapping against her window. At first she thought that she was just dreaming it but when it wouldn’t stop, she stood and went to it. She pulled up the blinds and that was when the figure stepped closer to the light that the kitchen light was casting out to the backyard. Kathryn then opened her window, removing the screen with ease since she climbed out to sit on the small awning over the sunroom that came off the back of the house. “Daveed?” She whispered even though it was still loud enough for him to hear. 

“Put on some clothes and let’s go.” He motioned for her to come down. 

“What are you doing? If my dad sees you…” She trailed off, knowing full well that he would know what would happen.

“Well then hurry up and change out of your pajamas and get down here.” He grinned up at her. 

She rolled her eyes. “Where are you taking me? Where’s your partner in crime?”

“You ask too many questions. Plus you know that Rafa went on vacation this weekend. Now hurry up.” He urged her before stepping back into the shadows. 

She sighed, rolling her eyes before backing up and closing the window. She shimmied out of her pajama pants and pulled on the pair of shorts she had worn earlier that day. She then grabbed the light zip up hoodie she had thrown over her desk chair before sliding into a pair of flats. Before opening her window once more, she turned off her light so that her parents thought that she was asleep. They didn’t check on her anymore now that she was grown up in their eyes. She climbed out, closed the window and carefully maneuvered to the edge before sitting down. 

Daveed hurried over to the small porch that came off of the room. “Shit, Kat, I didn’t mean for you to sneak out this way. Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“How else do you suggest I get out without my parents knowing? Now watch out, I’ve done this plenty enough.” She motioned with her hands for him to back up. She scooted to the edge before lowering herself down so she could grasp the wood beams underneath the roof. From there she dropped to the porch. 

She had landed with ease but when she turned around Daveed was right behind her with his arms outstretched, ready to catch her if something had gone wrong. “Let’s never do that again.” He said, worry written all over his face. 

“Then don’t come rescue me from my tower, Prince Charming. Now let’s go.” She nudged him towards the steps so they could get out before her parents decided to look for anything. 

“Can you get to your bike easy?” Daveed asked as they walked out of her back yard. 

“Where the hell are you taking me, Diggs?” She walked over to where her bike was leaning up against the house. 

He just grinned and pulled his from where he hid it in the bushes. “This whole not having faith in me hurts a little bit, Kit Kat. Just follow me and I promise you’ll be okay. I haven’t lead you anywhere wrong before have I?” He looked over to her as he mounted his bike. 

Kathryn sighed and mounted her own bike. “No. Lead the way oh wise one.” She motioned for him to start, setting her feet on the pedals. 

“That’s more like it.” He grinned before he started down her driveway to the road. 

They went a little ways riding side by side in companionable silence, just enjoying the breeze on their faces and being in each other’s company. “Does mom know we’re out?” She asked, no longer being able to contain her curiosity.

He just rolled his eyes. “Yes, she knows we’re out.” His mom just didn’t know that he had to help sneak Kathryn out of the house.

She went to ask one more question but he cut her off. “No, I’m not going to tell you where we’re going. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t figured it out yet.” It wasn’t like he was taking her some crazy way to their destination. She should have been able to pick up on where they were going. 

With him saying that she thought about everything they had passed and what she was seeing in front of her. Then it finally clicked. “We’re going to Lakeside?”

All he did was grin in her direction before speeding up just a little. They were almost there anyway. Kathryn groaned as she pumped her legs twice as fast to keep up with him. The park was lit up and various booths could be seen. There were stages set up at various points with different performers playing music. There was food, art, and games at the different booths. The park had transformed into a nighttime festival. 

The pair parked their bikes, locking them up to the rack. Kathryn just stood in awe, not really knowing where to begin. “How’d you find out about this?”

“One of mom’s DJ friends is playing tonight. She’s here somewhere. I thought you’d enjoy it.” Daveed shrugged. Some of his other friends were here too but he knew that they wouldn’t really enjoy the festival like he would want to. 

Kathryn smiled over at him. “Yeah, thanks for thinking of me.”

He smiled right back, giving yet another shrug before motioning for her to follow him. She stayed close but when they got into the thick of the crowd, she took his hand so she wouldn’t lose him. At the feeling of her hand in his, he turned back to look at her. She gave him a sheepish look and slowly began to remove her hand but he gave it a squeeze and held on tight. 

“I don’t do crowds well.” She explained once they started moving again, feeling as though she at least owed him that. 

With that new information, he maneuvered them so that they could at least be near the edge. “I still won’t let go. I got you.” He smiled over at her. They were still in the crowd, what with people waiting in line at the food vendors but they were no longer in the middle where everyone was trying to walk through. There were lulls but Daveed never let go of Kathryn’s hand which she was grateful for. It allowed for her to remain grounded.

“Thanks.” She smiled up at him, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“Does Rafael know that you two are shacking up tonight?” One of the popular girls that had started tormenting Kathryn asked. Her name was Theresa and she was a cheerleader. The two girls couldn’t stand each other. 

Kathryn rolled her eyes. So far she had been dealing with everything with silence. It was like how she dealt with all of the things said to her by her father and stepmother. There was no point in continuing to fuel her unnecessary hate. 

“We’re just trying to get through the crowd without losing each other.” Daveed said matter of factly. He didn’t care much for confrontation either, so he just wanted to move past them so they could get to the stage his mom told him she’d be at. “So excuse us.” He started walking once again, Kathryn following behind him. He also noticed how some of his friends were with Theresa and he was glad that he had chosen to bring Kathryn with him. 

“It’d be a good thing if you lost her unless she’s really that good in bed but I can promise you I’m better.” Theresa shouted at them as they walked away.

Daveed was about to turn around to try and defend Kathryn but the girl just kept nudging him further. “Not worth it, Daveed. She’s probably never actually slept with anyone besides if she thinks she’s better than me because she has then that’s definitely something I don’t want to be wrapped up in.” 

“I just don’t get why us three are deemed interesting enough to talk shit about. There’s thousands of other people that are more interesting than us.” Daveed shook his head, taking her hand back in his. He didn’t want to admit it but for the brief moment that she had removed her hand from his felt weird. He didn’t know that his hand could ever feel empty. 

“That’s what you get for knowing the popular kids.” She pointed out with a shrug. 

He rolled his eyes. “I guess but let’s just forget about them, go find my mom, listen to some good music and maybe talk her into getting us some food.”

Kathryn laughed. “I’m pretty sure if you even mention that you’re hungry she’ll go get you some food.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “No, no, no, that’s gonna have to be you. I’m always hungry but if you say something then that funnel cake is ours.”

They reached the stage and saw Barbara at the entrance of the seating area. They all waved to each other and once they were close enough Barbara wrapped the two in hugs. The DJ started playing music and the rest of the night went off without a hitch. They danced, actually got to eat funnel cake, and walked around to see what else the festival had to offer before they left. After all they needed to get Kathryn back home before her parents realized she was gone.

The two said goodbye to Barbara and started on their way back to Kathryn’s house. Before she climbed back up on the roof, she gave Daveed a hug. “Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun.” 

He easily returned the hug, giving her a slight squeeze. “I did too. Now go on and give me another heart attack as you climb back up to your window.” He chuckled as he pulled back. 

“I’ll be okay, promise.” Without even thinking she pressed a kiss to his cheek before making her way up to the back porch. 

Daveed stood frozen as he watched her climb back up onto the sunroom roof. She got to her window and made her way inside. Before closing it again, she turned to look back out the window to see if he was still there. Seeing him still standing right where she left him made her realize what she had done. She gave him a small wave which he returned before they went their separate ways. 

Kathryn closed her window before lowering herself onto her bed. It had felt so natural, not a big deal, like they had been doing that for their whole lives when in fact that was the first time any of them had done anything further than a hug. Would she have done the same thing to Rafael or even if her other best friend had been there? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She couldn’t think about it. They were friends, they had a fun time together, and nothing was going to change. They would be fine. It was just a kiss on his cheek. Things would be fine.


	5. v

Things were in fact fine. When they met up the next day, it was a bit awkward at first but then Kathryn asked what song had just come on the radio and everything returned to normal. Daveed had launched into who the artist was and told her that they now had a new genre to get her into. 

Summer flew by and soon school was back in session. This year Kathryn was in choir along with her theatre classes. Her parents had made her join a community service club to balance out everything. That was fine by her because most of the time they either organized the school wide donation drives or went to visit with those who were in nursing homes. 

It was now October and Halloween was coming up quickly. Since Daveed had a date that weekend, Rafael and Kathryn had decided that they would head across the bay to San Francisco themselves to shop for costumes and to maybe even see a movie. They had decided to make a whole day of it since they really didn’t have anything better to do, so just after lunch they met up at the ferry dock. 

Once the movie let out, they went to go eat before they finally made their way to the mall. They were walking down the street, laughing at the movie they had seen hours before. They hadn’t checked reviews or anything, they chose a movie at random and it was a horrible mistake. At least they were still in time for matinee ticket prices so they didn’t waste that much money. The acting was awful and the plot only halfway held their attention. The only reason they stayed was because they had placed a bet on who could predict the ending. Whoever lost bought dinner. 

As they passed by a restaurant, Kathryn noticed someone sitting by the window. She didn’t think anything of it until they briefly looked up to speak with the waiter. It was Daveed and he looked disappointed. Rafael noticed too, especially since he had seen Kathryn slow down. His friend’s date had stood him up. He quickly pulled out his wallet and pulled out a few bills, handing them over to Kathryn. “I owe you dinner anyway. Go save my man from humiliation.” Rafael told her as explanation. 

Daveed had told him about how Kathryn had kissed him on the cheek. Rafael had a hunch that his two friends liked each other. This was the perfect way to test his theory especially since Kathryn’s expression was a mix of disappointment and anger. He knew that she wasn’t the most thrilled about Daveed going out tonight. When their friend told them of his plans, she asked him later in English if he knew anything more than Daveed had said in front of her. She was upset with this other girl she wanted to call Tiffany even though she was pretty sure that was the wrong name. The other girl had no idea what she had just missed out on by standing up her best friend. “Rain check on the costumes?” She asked, taking the money and putting it into her pocket. 

“You got it. Now hurry before he leaves.” He waved his hands at her before continuing on his way. 

Kathryn ran into the restaurant. The hostess was shocked by her urgency but when she pointed to where Daveed was sitting, the hostess just motioned for her to go to the table. She had made it just in time as Daveed was standing up. She touched his shoulder as she made her way around him, plopping down in the chair across from where he had been sitting. “I am so sorry I am late. Sea lions.” She gave as an excuse, waving her hands about as if she were cursing the animal.”

Daveed only sat back down out of pure shock. “Kat, what are you doing here?” He asked when he found his voice. A few of the other diners looked a mixture of pleased and peeved that Kathryn had showed up but as he was able to process through everything, he was glad that she had seemingly appeared out of the blue. 

“Rafa and I were walking by and we saw you. He went on back across the bay because it would look pretty weird if we both showed up.” Kathryn shrugged, trying to catch her breath from rushing. 

“I thought you guys were costume shopping though.” He was still trying to figure out how Kathryn Johnson was here in front of him.

“Rain check.” She then pulled out the wadded up bills from her jeans pocket. “Oh! Dinner’s on Rafa by the way.” She smiled, sliding the money over to him.

“And why is that?” He asked.

“Because I won a bet we had going earlier today. We went to the movies and saw one of the worst films I’ve ever seen. My prediction for the ending was the closest to what actually happened so he was going to buy dinner. So what exactly is for dinner because I’m starving?” She laughed as she picked up the menu.

“You are something else, you know that?” He asked in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. She had just come in and made herself comfortable as if she was really supposed to be there all along. It was very much like how she had wound up in his life. She seemingly just showed up and it was like she had been there all along. 

She looked up at him and smiled. “Now I do.”

They wound up just ordering a pizza. Over dinner, she told him about the movie and soon the pair’s laughter added to the chatter in the restaurant. There was something about how when it was just the two of them. He felt it when they had gone to the festival and he felt this pull now. He wanted to take her hand in his. He wanted for this moment to last forever. The night had started out as a bummer once he realized that he had been stood up but she had come in, her bright self, and turned it all around. 

She was laughing at something he had said. The grin on her face lit her features up and he swore that it also made the room brighter. Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she said something about how they should at least take a piece back to Rafael since he was paying for it. 

At the mention of their mutual friend’s name, he came out of his thoughts. Kathryn was one of his best friends. There was no way that she felt the same way about him. He didn’t even know how he felt about her besides the fact that she was part of the reason he couldn’t ask for a better group of best friends. “Yeah, we probably should or we’d be hearing for at least a week how he paid and we didn’t even bring him any.” 

“At least you don’t have to worry about me climbing in through my bedroom window this time.” Kathryn teased him as they rode the ferry back to their side of the bay. 

He laughed. “Thank god for that. I swear I have a mini heart attack everytime I have to watch you do it.”

“Aww you worry about me.” She poked him in the side. 

“And what if I do?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Then I guess I’ll be forced to confess that I worry about you too.” She sighed, acting as though she had just revealed a big secret. 

Daveed just smiled and nodded. “Good to know.”

“Now be careful with what you do with that information. I’m fragile.” She warned. 

“I’ll guard it with my life even if I know you’re definitely not fragile.” He looked down at her with a small smile. 

She grinned up at him. “Your secret is also safe with me.” 

Before they parted ways for the evening, Daveed was the one to end their hug with a kiss to her cheek. Kathryn was shocked at first but she soon gave him one as well before going inside her house. When Daveed got home, he immediately called Rafael. “What do you think of Kat?” He asked when his friend answered.

“Uh, I mean she’s pretty, smart, and sometimes I’m pretty sure she’s actually a Care Bear. Why exactly?” Rafael was confused, yet curious about what had happened at the restaurant. 

“I, uh, I think I might be, I might be crushing on her.” Daveed stumbled through his words. He wasn’t quite sure how he really felt.

“Well, seems like you had a date after all.” Rafael smirked, mentally high fiving himself. His theory seems to have been correct.

Daveed quickly denied it. “I wouldn’t count that as a date. We were just two friends and one of us just happened to notice that not only does her face light up when she smiles but the whole damn room.”

“There’s no might be about this then. You gonna tell her?” 

Daveed shook his head even though Rafael couldn’t see him. “No way. We’re friends. I don’t want to ruin that.” 

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Okay, but I’m pretty sure she feels the same way. I mean she did just save your date.”

“Yeah, okay. She was just being the great friend she is and helped me out. Are we all hanging out tomorrow or what?” Daveed asked, hoping to change the subject.

“That’s the plan.” Rafael agreed, figuring that he wouldn’t get anywhere else on the Kathryn subject. He was slowly beginning to feel a hint of regret at being right about his two best friends because he knew now that they would be obnoxious and he wasn’t really ready for all of that.


	6. vi

Another year passed and over the summer Daveed started dating Theresa. Rafael thought that he was going to have to always keep Kathryn restrained with how upset she was over the fact. What Kathryn didn’t know was that Daveed had finally just accepted to go out with her because Theresa promised to stop the rumors about Kathryn. Rafael also knew that it was because his friend was trying to get over the crush he had on Kathryn. After the first couple of weeks Kathryn resumed her usual stance with Theresa, keeping quiet and doing her best to continue to live her life. 

This was the time too that Kathryn and Rafael grew closer since they spent more time together since Theresa made sure that she took up most of Daveed’s time. Their friendship had grown to a more sibling like connection. Despite dating Theresa, Daveed had grown a little jealous over the closeness of his two friends. Rafael had to sit him down and tell him that he felt nothing more of Kathryn than the closest connection two friends could have.

It was now homecoming. The time where high school students have an excuse to dress in costumes for a week and for those who still have a strong affiliation to their high school come back to visit. This year, just for fun or to ruin all excitement Kathryn would normally feel, the school decided to throw a homecoming dance. She wasn’t worried about not having anyone to go with. No, she was worried about the aftermath.

“Oh, c’mon Kitty Kat, don’t look so glum. We’re going to have a great time.” Rafael said, nudging her shoulder playfully with his own while they sat and ate lunch.

She swallowed her latest bite and flashed him a smile. “I know we’re gonna have fun, Rafa. It’s the days after I’m worried about.”

“That pizza line is no joke.” Daveed laughed as he sat down across from Rafael and Kathryn. 

“Dude, tell Kat that Theresa’s not gonna start shit, especially since you’re dating her now.” Rafael motioned towards his closest friend. 

Daveed lowered the slice of pizza back down on his tray and looked over to Kathryn, giving her a reassuring smile. “Things have been quiet on the rumor front since we started dating, right?”

Kathryn nodded while taking a bite out of her sandwich. Rafael smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to his side while also making her smile. “Then see? Nothing to worry about. We’ll continue to kill it with the themed days and then have a blast at the dance and then forget all about it as we prepare for the Winter concert.” 

“You guys are the best.” She wrapped an arm around Rafael’s waist giving it a slight squeeze and flashed Daveed a smile.

“We know.” The boys said in unison causing all three to laugh before they continued eating their lunch. 

The night of the homecoming dance was upon them. The school gym was transformed into an enchanted forest to go along with the fall season. It was completely unrecognizable and it added a sense of magic to the night. Music filled the air and the bass made the room hum along with the hundreds of conversations being had between friends.

Kathryn and Rafael walked through the balloon arch that greeted the students arm in arm. Everyone was dressed to the nines but they all had some kind of fairytale theme to their outfit. There were tons of princesses and princes. Some it was clear that they drew inspiration from Cinderella, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty while others just put on a fancy dress and tiara or a tux. Kathryn and Rafael were dressed as Alice and the Mad Hatter. She wore a light blue dress with black mary janes. Her hair was curled softly in a half up and half down style. Rafael was in a suit that he wore slightly disheveled. He was sad that he couldn’t find a top hat that went with the vision he had for his ensemble but he was able to find a scarf that he used to put various hat making tools on so people could still tell who he was meant to be. Plus he had a top hat broach that his grandmother had put into Kathryn’s corsage. They may just be friends but he always treated Kathryn right when they went to formal events together, both boys did.

Daveed and Theresa were standing by the punch bowl. Theresa was the Queen of Hearts and Daveed was the King of Hearts. They both looked amazing. Theresa wore a red dress and black pumps. Her hair was in a fancy updo complete with a tiara. Daveed was dressed in a sharp tux with a red vest and tie. He had a small crown on top of his head and a heart drawn on with eyeliner on his left cheek.

Daveed smiled and waved over to his friends who returned the action. Theresa rolled her eyes. Daveed noticed and nudged her with his elbow. “You said you’d be nice.” He whispered.

She looked up at him with a slight pout. “I know but it’s just so hard when she’s actually here.”

This time it was Daveed who rolled his eyes. “Kat’s one of the nicest people I know. I don’t get why there’s so much hatred between you two.”

“Because Daveed, she wants her cake and wants to eat it too. She’s gotta learn that she can’t have it all.” She replied as if it was matter of fact.

He just rolled his eyes once more. “Whatever you say, Theresa,” he mumbled.

Kathryn groaned as she leaned into Rafael’s side. “How is Daveed even with her Rafa?”

Rafael just chuckled, she asked this at least once every time they all hung out as a group. “Play nice, Kat. We’ll grab some punch and then go out onto the dance floor to show these people how to really dance.”

Kathryn laughed as they grew closer to the other couple. “I always play nice.” She whispered, nudging him playfully.

“Look at how cute you two look.” Theresa hid her sneer in a compliment. 

Kathryn plastered on a wide smile as Rafael poured them each a drink. “You guys look great as well.” She then turned to Daveed and her fake smile turned into a genuine one. “I really like the detail you put in.” She motioned towards her cheek indicating that she liked the heart he had drawn on his. 

Daveed smiled back. “Thanks, Kit Kat.” He then dropped his voice to a whisper as he leaned in close to Kathryn’s ear so she could be the only one to hear him. “My mom totally helped me. I couldn’t draw a heart to save my life.”

Kathryn laughed and pushed him away. “You’re such a dork, Diggs.”

Theresa glared at the two before turning towards Daveed with another pout as she tugged on his hand. “C’mon, baby, let’s go dance.”

At that moment Rafael turned around, handing Kathryn her punch. “Yeah, go dance with your girl Diggs. You don’t have to wait on us.” He shooed his friend away before turning to his friend at his side. “I may have slipped something a little extra into our drinks to help get through tonight.” He smirked, patting his breast pocket where a small flask of vodka was being kept.

Kathryn sighed. “Oh, bless you.” With that the two clinked their cups together and took a drink.

Once the two had finished their drink, they made their way out onto the dance floor. They remained on the outskirts of the group of students, letting the beat of the music wash over them as their bodies moved together. Kathryn loved to dance but hated crowds. If she found herself in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by all those bodies, she found it difficult to breathe and had to get out for fear she was going to pass out. After Daveed found out about her hatred of crowds at the festival he took her to the summer before sophomore year, he told Rafael and ever since then they would make sure they had their fun where Kathryn felt the most comfortable. Of course there were always slip ups.

A slow dance song had just finished before turning into the beat of a familiar song. Kathryn and Rafael froze, eyes shining in recognition. In the middle of the dance floor Daveed too froze, causing Theresa to whine as she tried to get him to dance. “I gotta go find Kat. We have to dance to this one song, then the rest of the night I promise, I’m all yours.” He told her before taking a step back from his girlfriend to look for his best friends.

Just as Daveed began looking, he locked eyes with Kathryn. They both pointed at each other with big grins on their faces. The two did a dance walk to meet each other halfway as Rafael made his way to Theresa to try and help soothe this dance over with her. Daveed and Kathryn had deemed this their song and no matter who they were with or where they were, they always had to dance to this song. After all it was the very first song that he had shown her when he introduced her to hip hop.

Kathryn draped her arms around Daveed’s shoulders and he placed his hands on her hips. They let the music take over and soon it was as if they were in their own little world. Despite Rafael’s best efforts at keeping Theresa from watching, she always managed to dance with him while glaring at Daveed’s back. “You look beautiful, Kat, you know, in case Rafa hasn’t been a good date and told you that enough tonight.” Daveed told her causing her to laugh.

“Rafa’s been an excellent date, thank you. He hasn’t stopped with the comments,” she replied

“Good. You know I gotta double check on him to make sure he’s treatin’ you right,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes. “Daveed, you’re still my favorite. You don’t have to worry about Rafa taking your spot.”

That caused Daveed to give her a dazzling grin. “That is what I like to hear.”

She laughed and shook her head. Her boys were always joking about who was deemed her favorite. It had started the year before after she made the offhand comment about Rafael being her favorite after Daveed had done something ridiculous. That then lead them to tease each other about it. Whenever the other did something dumb the other would always make sure to ask if they were now the favorite. She played along but in reality both boys were her favorite and she wouldn’t know what to do without them.

When the song ended Daveed and Rafael went back to their rightful dates and continued to dance. Kathryn and Rafael remained where they were, not thinking about how much closer they were to the middle. By the third song, Kathryn had a tight feeling in her chest and a bit of nausea. When she took a look around and saw nothing but bodies surrounding her a slight panic began to arise in her chest which made her breathing shallow even more than what it was. “I’m going to go get something to drink.” She told Rafael, spinning back around to face him.

“Do you want me to come with you?” He asked, not wanting to leave her alone.

Kathryn shook her head, doing her best to keep a calm face so she wouldn’t worry her friend. “No, I’m fine I just need a breather. I forgot how much dancing takes out of you.” She said with a laugh.

Rafael nodded. “Okay. I’ll be keeping an eye out so signal if you need me.”

She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek before making her way off the dance floor and to the punch table as quick as she could without warning Rafael that something more was taking place. Both boys were quite protective over her and she didn’t need him fussing over her right now, at least not until she got her breathing back under control. 

As she was pouring herself a cup, Theresa slid up next to her. Kathryn noticed and sighed before saying, “Theresa’s now is not really the time.” She did not want to deal with her arch nemesis while she was trying to get over her small claustrophobic episode.

“Like it wasn’t the time for you to steal my boyfriend for a dance? He is taken. You can’t dance with a man who is taken like that unless you really are a whore.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stood with her hip slightly jutted out, glaring at Kathryn.

Kathryn slowly stood a little straighter and turned to face Theresa. She was done with staying silent when Theresa talked down to her. “What we did was absolutely harmless. If you are so insecure in your relationship that you have to attack me then maybe you should look in the mirror, Theresa. You don’t own Daveed. He is his own man and despite my thinking that he deserves better than you, he seems to be happy, so go back to the dance floor and enjoy the rest of your night.”

Theresa just stood there with a shocked expression on her face. This was the first time Kathryn had ever talked back to her. Since she didn’t have anything to say, she picked up the punch bowl and dumped it all over Kathryn. “Don’t you ever talk that way to me again.” She said as she dropped the punch bowl to the floor.

Kathryn stood there like a punch soaked Carrie. She was so angry all she could do was laugh about it. “If you ever think I’m going to actually listen to that, you have another thing coming Theresa. For as long as you talk to me the way you do, I will always retaliate.” With that she stormed off, not noticing how both boys were making a beeline towards her and the other girl.


	7. vii

Kathryn was intercepted by Ms. Cornwell. Another teacher who had witnessed the confrontation made their way to where Daveed and Theresa now stood. “C’mon Kat, let’s get you to the bathroom and cleaned up. Who did you come with tonight?” She asked as she brought Kathryn into the girl’s locker room.

“I came with Rafa.” Kathryn sniffled as she grabbed handfuls of paper towels to try and dry her dress. Her anger was now expressing itself through the tears she was doing her best to hold back.

Ms. Cornwell came up beside her and offered her a few towels. “Stay here and I’m going to go find him so we can get you home.” 

Kathryn nodded as she took the towels and started working on her hair. “Thanks Ms. Cornwell.”

The older woman gave Kathryn a small smile and went out to find Rafael. She didn’t have to go far for he was coming around the corner just as she exited the locker room. “Ms. Cornwell, did you see where Kat went?” Rafael asked, looking a bit frantic and worried.

“Yes, she’s in the locker room drying off. I think it’d be best if you went ahead and took her home.” She suggested. 

Rafael nodded. “Yeah, of course. That was the plan once I found her.”

“Good. Let me go check on her and I’ll send her out once she’s ready. Just stay right here.” With that Ms. Cornwell went back into the girl’s locker room to check on Kathryn.

She was leaning up against the sink counter with her hair wrapped up in a towel and her face hidden by her hands. She was doing her best to keep her sobs quiet. “Kat, dear, Rafael is just outside if you’re ready.” Ms. Cornwell told her as she slowly approached her.

Kathryn sniffled and nodded her head, lowering her hands and grabbing another paper towel to dry her tears with. She then took a deep breath and unwrapped the towel from around her head letting her hair fall back down in her natural curls. Ms. Cornwell took the towel from her and Kathryn picked up the bobby pins she had used to hold her hair back. She finally looked at her teacher and gave a small smile. “I’m ready.” 

Ms. Cornwell nodded and motioned for Kathryn to lead the way as she followed right behind her. When she knew that they would both be okay, she made her way down the hall to drop off the towel and to go back out to the dance. As soon as Kathryn and Rafael saw each other they ran, meeting the other in a tight embrace. The moment Kathryn felt his arms around her, her tears came back full force. “I don’t get it, Rafa. I just don’t get it.” She cried.

Rafael pulled Kathryn in as tight as he could. He placed kisses to her head as he rubbed her back. “I don’t know either, Kit Kat. What I do know is that we’re gonna go back to my place and have a movie marathon and eat all the junk food we can find.”

That brought a small smile to her face. “We should have done that tonight instead. That sounds a lot more fun than this dance.”

Rafael laughed. “You know you had fun until you got a punch bowl dumped on you,” he then lowered his voice, “which you’re gonna have to tell me eventually how that happened.”

“I’ll tell you in the car,” Kathryn replied as she pulled back from his embrace. Rafael then took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

Ms. Cornwell was waiting for them at the end of the hall. “I know you guys just want to get home but Mr. Watts wanted me to get a statement from Kathryn real quick and to walk you guys to your car so no other incident will happen.”

Kathryn pulled Rafael’s jacket tighter around herself as she stood a bit straighter. “I told her that if she was insecure in her relationship with Daveed she should look in the mirror and not attack me about it. She didn’t have a come back so she dumped the punch all over me.”

“You did not.” Rafael did his best to hold back his laughter. He couldn’t be more proud of his friend for finally sticking up for herself against the Queen Bee. 

“I did too,” Kathryn nodded, “and if Mr. Watts deems that punishment worthy whatever he gives me, it would have been worth it.”

“I will let him know. He does want to see you in his office first thing Monday morning though.” Ms. Cornwell told Kathryn.

“I will be there.” Kathryn agreed. 

“Now that that’s taken care of, let’s get you two to your car.” Ms. Cornwell motioned for Rafael and Kathryn to lead the way. 

Once they got back to the car, they bid Ms. Cornwell goodnight and Rafael turned the heat on. The two just sat there for a few minutes as they waited for the heat to kick in. “So, you told Theresa to look herself in the mirror if she was so concerned about her relationship with Diggs?” Rafael asked.

“I may have also added the fact that I thought he deserved better.” Kathryn replied, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked over at her best friend and gave him a sheepish look.

Rafael turned to look at her with his mouth open wide. “Kathryn Johnson, who are you? When did you get so sassy? I love it.”

Kathryn laughed, knowing full well that he had always known. “She bothered me at the wrong time, Rafa. I had no control of what left my mouth.”

He chuckled. “Well, alright then. I won’t get into how you should have told me you were having one of your moments when you left so how about we just get this show on the road and start with Clue when we get home.”

“That sounds perfect.” Kathryn smiled as she buckled up.

After Mr. Watts had talked with Theresa, Daveed took her home. He couldn’t believe what Rafael had told him until he saw Kathryn standing there, shoulders tensed, hands balled into fists and a look that he was surprised didn’t kill Theresa then and there. Her hair was soaked and the top portion of her dress was now more purple in color. Theresa was standing there with the punch bowl at her feet looking smug. He had no clue what had happened or why his girlfriend had dumped punch on his best friend but he was certainly not happy about it. 

“What the hell happened, Theresa?” He asked as soon as they got into his car. 

“Your so called friend told me that if I was insecure that I should stop attacking her and she said she thought you could do better.” Theresa said with a pout.

Daveed chuckled and shook his head. “You know you just proved her point then right? You could have just walked away. Hell, you could have just left her alone in general.”

“Are you really taking her side? She insulted me.” She nearly yelled.

Daveed came to a stop sign and looked over at her. “You threw punch on her, Theresa. For her to say something like that, you must have really pushed her over the edge.”

Theresa rolled her eyes. He didn’t need to know that Kathryn had warned her before the entire interaction. “Whatever, Daveed. Just take me home.”

“Oh, that’s exactly what I’m doing and it’ll be the last time I do it too.” Daveed said, his tone had a sense of finality to it.

“What are you saying, Diggs?” Theresa asked, worried. Her plan of getting the order of things back into place was almost working. While throwing punch on Kathryn was not a part of the plan she had hoped if Daveed had heard that his so called best friend had insulted her then he would leave her behind and stay where he belonged, with the popular crowd, and not with the theatre freaks. 

“I’m saying that we’re breaking up, Theresa.” Daveed answered, pulling onto Theresa’s road. 

“Are you seriously doing this? She insulted me Daveed!” 

Daveed shook his head. “You’re gonna have to do better than that. Kathryn is one of my best friends and we just happen to be really close. You’re worried about her for no reason. She would do nothing to sabotage our relationship. She’s not a conniving person. If you can’t accept that, then we really need to break up.”

“Not conniving? She stole you from me at the dance and then insulted me when I confronted her about it!” Theresa yelled.

“She didn’t steal me. I’m not some trophy, Theresa. She and I danced to our song, arm's length away. It would be like if you and your friends danced to a song instead of dancing to it with me.” He explained as he pulled into her driveway. 

“You know that if I get out of this car there will be no coming back.” Theresa said, in a last attempt to keep him with her.

“I’m well aware. Have a good night.” He replied, unfazed by her words.

Theresa got out of the car in a huff. “You’re going to regret this Daveed, regret it.” She then slammed the car door and stormed up to her front door. 

Daveed pulled away, not looking back. He started to drive to Kathryn’s house but figured Rafael would have taken her back to his house so she wouldn’t have to deal with her step mother on top of everything. He all but ran up to the Casal’s front door when he arrived. He really hoped that Kathryn was okay. “Is Kat okay?” He asked as soon as Rafael opened the door.

The blonde male chuckled. “Yeah, at least I think she will be. Right now she’s pretty upset at whoever just interrupted Clue though.” Then Rafael smiled wide as his face lit up in realization. “Which means I may be her new favorite now!” He then took off running calling Kathryn’s name as he made his way towards the basement.

“No!” Daveed cried as he followed his best friend, closing the door behind him. 

Kathryn looked up at the sound of the commotion and braced herself for impact as both Rafael and Daveed dropped down on either side of her. “It was Daveed, Kat. Daveed interrupted Clue. So does that mean I’m the favorite now?” Rafael teased. 

“I only did it cause I was trying to check on you, Kat. Please don’t demote me!” Daveed defended.

Kathryn looked between both of her friends, trying her best not to laugh. She then turned to Rafael and smiled wide. “Rafael Casal, you are now my favorite best friend.”

“No!” Daveed cried, holding out the syllable and clutching his chest as he fell over. Meanwhile Rafael was doing his victory dance even though he was still sitting down.

Kathryn shook her head at her friends antics before tugging on Daveed to help him sit back up. “What are you even doing here, Diggs?”

“My best friend just got punch dumped all over her so I had to come by and make sure she was okay.” He answered as if it was obvious.

“Yeah, by your girlfriend.” Kathryn pointed out.

“Ex-girlfriend, actually.” 

Both Kathryn and Rafael looked at their friend in shock. “What?” “Really?” They said at the same time.

Daveed nodded. “She wasn’t getting along with you guys so it was a deal breaker. Now, where are we at in the movie?” He settled against the couch, getting under the shared blanket with Kathryn and Rafael. 

Rafael explained as he pressed play to resume the movie. Kathryn snuggled further under the blankets and rested her head on Daveed’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

Daveed placed a kiss on top of her head, wrapping an arm around her. “Don’t be.” 


	8. viii

“No, you can’t make me!” Kathryn yelled through her closed and locked bedroom door at her friends. 

Daveed and Rafael were on the other side, knocking and trying to get Kathryn to come out so they could get to school. They had pulled into her driveway and honked the horn as usual to let her know that they were there to pick her up since they all car pooled together. When she didn’t come out after they honked a second time, they made their way inside using the spare key they knew was hidden under the welcome mat. Kathryn’s dad and step-mom were already gone so they could make as much noise as they wanted. No one liked her parents but if she lived with her aunt who was more of a mother than her step-mom, she wouldn’t be at their high school.

“C’mon Kat, open up. We’re going to be late.” Rafael tried to persuade Kathryn to open the door.

“Then go ahead and go Rafa! I don’t want to make you late when I’ve decided that I’m not going to school today.” She replied back. She was still very much in bed, wrapped up in her blankets. It was the Monday after the homecoming dance and she did not want to deal with the aftermath of it all. Kathryn knew it was going to be even uglier than she could imagine especially since Daveed had broken up with Theresa. 

Before Rafael could knock again, Daveed placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder and shook his head. Rafael sighed. “Well, if you have another way to try and get her to go to school be my guest.” He then took a step back so Daveed could have enough space for whatever idea he had.

Daveed leaned against the door and knocked softly, trying a different approach than what they had been using previously. “C’mon kitten, open up. What happened to the strong girl who told off her arch nemesis, huh?”

Rafael just smiled. Daveed had used the nickname that Kathryn couldn’t refuse. She would hopefully come open the door now.

Kathryn froze when she heard the pet name. Only Daveed was allowed to call her that. She didn’t know why but it just felt weird when other people said it. She knew he couldn’t see her but she hoped that he could feel the glare she was giving him through the door. She let out a sigh and stood up, wrapping a blanket around her. She knew he was right but she didn’t have to be happy about it. She would go to school in her pajamas. They could take that or leave her.

She unlocked the door and at the sound both boys gave each other an excited look. Daveed took a step back as she opened the door. “I’m going just like this.” She said, pulling her blanket closer around her. Her hair was sticking up everywhere and where it wasn’t sticking up, her waves were tangled together. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and some black pajama pants that had stars all over them. 

“Oh no, you’re not.” Rafael said as he followed behind Daveed.

Daveed had slipped into her room and went straight to her closet. He pulled out her favorite hoodie and Rafael had grabbed a pair of joggers from her dresser. “You can go to school like a bum but we won’t let you go to school in your pajamas. Now get dressed and pull your hair up into your thinking hair. We’ll be waiting in the living room.” Daveed said, handing her the outfit they had put together for her.

Kathryn glared up at him but he just smiled in return. She let out a sigh and took the clothes. The boys gave her a kiss on each cheek and then practically skipped out of her room, proud of their work. 

“I hate you both.” Kathryn said when she entered the living room dressed and her hair pulled up into a messy bun. She had pulled on her Converse All Stars and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She didn’t look happy about this at all.

“And we love you too. Now, here’s your breakfast. You can eat on the way to school and hopefully we won’t be too late to first period.” Rafael said, handing her a pack of Pop Tarts and a small bottle of apple juice.

“For lunch, I’m buying since we know you forgot your lunch number, Miss Now Brings Her Lunch Everyday.” Daveed said as he ushered Kathryn out of the house. After her father had spent the entire day with her freshman year, he had started making her pack her lunch claiming he would rather spend money on better food than what she was being served.

“You don’t have to do that. I can ask for the number.” Kathryn replied, getting into Rafael’s car. They all took turns with who drove and this week was Rafael’s week.

“Nope. It’s my treat since we drug you out of bed.” Daveed said.

Once more Kathryn sighed. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. “You guys are seriously the best.”

They both turned to the back seat and smiled at her. “We know.” They responded.

The trio made it to first period just in time but that sense of relief was quickly replaced by dread. Throughout the day no matter where Kathryn went there were whispers and glares, especially after she was called to the principal’s office. 

“Now, Kathryn, you have a clean record, why have you decided to end that streak now?” Mr. Watts, the principal asked.

Kathryn sighed. “Mr. Watts, can I speak freely?”

“Of course you can. We just want to get to the bottom of this.” He replied, motioning with his hands for her to continue.

“Ever since I became friends with Rafael and Daveed, Theresa has done nothing but torment me. She’s started rumors, said things to my face, got other people to do some really horrible things to me. I had pink eye for a week because of them. So Saturday night, I had had enough. Not to mention I was working on getting over being overheated from dancing when she had approached me.” Kathryn explained.

“And why did you never tell a teacher about this?” Mr. Watts asked.

“Because I figured that nothing would be done since she’s the most popular girl in school. Besides if I had told someone I’m sure my torment would be a whole lot worse than if I kept my mouth shut. So I kept my mouth shut until Saturday night because I was finally just over it. All I said, Mr. Watts, was that if she was insecure in her relationship with Daveed to take a look at herself instead of attacking me. I also told her that I thought Daveed could do better. That was when she poured punch all over me.” Kathryn answered.

Mr. Watts simply nodded. He couldn’t exactly punish her for what she had done. She hadn’t thrown the first punch so to speak and she didn’t hit back so there was truly nothing he could do. He just didn’t want to deal with Theresa because she had already put up a fight with him on the night of the incident. “Well, thank you, Kathryn. Thanks for clearing some things up. Try and do your best to avoid Theresa from now on.”

Kathryn laughed softly as she stood. “Oh, Mr. Watts, if only it was that simple.”

“So how was it?” “Did you get in any trouble?” Daveed and Rafael asked at the same time when Kathryn returned to theatre class. 

“It was good and no, I didn’t. I was just told to avoid Theresa.” She replied.

“Well, that’s easier said than done.” Rafael said causing Kathryn to laugh.

“You’re telling me.” She said in between her bits of laughter. 

The rest of the day actually wasn’t all that bad. The whispers she had heard earlier were just people retelling the story and the glares were from the popular kids. If things stayed like that the rest of the semester could be a breeze.

Surprisingly it did. There were no crazy rumors or any attacks. The whispers died off after that first week and the glares were only kept up by Theresa and her crew. It was like the whole school had moved on besides them. Kathryn would have enjoyed it, but something in her gut told her that something bad was going to happen. 

After the Winter Concert, Kathryn said goodbye to her father and stepmother and began looking for her aunt. She assumed Rafael and Daveed were still with their families so they could get their overnight bags. The trio were going to be spending the weekend at her aunt’s house for some peace and fun before the holidays. It was a tradition Kathryn and her aunt had started ever since she was born. Kathryn’s mother had died during childbirth so her aunt took it upon herself to watch over Kathryn and try to be the mother her sister never got the chance to be. This tradition was so that she could even see Kathryn during the holidays since after Kathryn’s father married her step mother became a completely different man from what she knew when he was married to her sister. After Kathryn met Daveed and Rafael, the tradition grew to include the two boys.

She was interrupted in her search by one of the members of Theresa’s group. His name was Nathan and he was the star basketball player. She did the awkward dance of trying to get around him but he kept getting in her way. She sighed when she realized he was not going to let her pass. “What do you want Nathan?”

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me tonight? You really killed your solo and I wanted to show my appreciation with some food.” He asked, doing his best to come up with a reason as to why he was asking her out all of a sudden.

“Well you just showed your appreciation, so thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to go so I can get to the plans that I already have this evening.” This time she was able to slip by him so she could continue her search.

“So is that a yes for another night?!” He called after her.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and turned around to face him once more. “No, that is a no for tonight and any other night.” She walked off, going outside of the auditorium where she found not only her aunt but her best friends as well.

“What took you so long? Your dad never stays long after shows. Matter of fact we saw him leave a few minutes ago.” Rafael asked.

“Nathan stopped me on my search.” Kathryn replied.

“And what did he want?” Daveed asked, instantly growing protective.

“You’re never going to believe this, but he asked me out and told me that I killed it on my solo.” Kathryn said with a disbelieving laugh.

“Well, I mean you did kill it on your solo…” Rafael trailed off, not really sure how to respond to the news of Nathan asking her out.

“You sounded amazing up there, sweetie.” Her aunt agreed, not truly understanding what the big deal was about some boy asking her niece out. 

“Yes, you were fantastic but I think everyone else is forgetting about the other half of your answer. What did you tell him?” Daveed asked.

“I told him no, obviously. I may be blonde but I’m not stupid.” Kathryn replied. 

“So this is a boy we don’t want to date?” Kathryn’s aunt asked as they all began making their way to her car.

“Right. He hangs out with Theresa and the other popular kids. He’s got an ulterior motive by asking me out, I just know it.” Kathryn answered.

“And Theresa is the one that Daveed’s dating, right?” She asked.

“We’re not dating anymore.” Daveed replied.

“What happened?” Kathryn’s aunt asked as she pulled the car out onto the road.

“Oh, Aunt Kelly, do we have a lot of catching up to do.” Rafael said. The boys also called Kelly their aunt since the older woman practically adopted them after the first time she met them and saw how well they treated her niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also ps btw I imagine Sheryl Crow as Aunt Kelly.


	9. ix

It was late, late enough that the entire house was quiet. Just because the house was quiet, however, did not mean that everyone was asleep, which was quite true for Kathryn. She had yet to even change into her pajamas. She was on a mission and it was finally late enough for her to begin. She snuck out of her room and to the closet in the hall. She opened it as quietly as she could and pulled out two blankets along with a couple of towels. She then crept down the stairs and into the kitchen where she filled up a water bottle with her favorite berry punch. She also grabbed the jar of peanut butter and pretzels. She placed everything into a picnic basket and was just about to leave when she heard a cough. 

Kathryn froze, her hand just above the door knob on the back door. She slowly turned around to see who caught her sneaking out of the house. Daveed was there with a curious expression on his face. He wore a tank top and sweatpants so it looked like he was trying to go to sleep but Kathryn could also tell that he couldn’t get to sleep no matter how hard he tried. “Where are you going, Kit Kat? Although I must say this is better than watching you climb down from the roof.” He whispered.

“Just out. I’ll be back before everyone wakes up.” She replied with a slight shrug.

Daveed shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, showing off his arms even more than they already were. Kathryn did her best not to notice. “You have a picnic basket. You’re not just going out. You have a plan.”

She rolled her eyes. “One in which you are interrupting so you’re either joining me or going back to bed.” She said, doing her best to mimic his stance with the picnic basket draped over her arm and raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. “Let me go get my shoes.” He was not going to let her go out by herself this late at night.

The pair climbed over the fence at the edge of Kelly’s backyard and started their small hike to Kathryn’s favorite spot. Most of the hike was in silence. Daveed had taken over holding the picnic basket while following behind Kathryn. “Where are you taking me, Kat?"

Kathryn chuckled. “We’re almost there.” Aunt Kelly’s house backed up into Tilden Regional Park and it was one of Kathryn’s favorite things about the house besides it being an easy escape just up the road to Berkeley from where she stayed in Oakland and it being her aunt’s house. 

‘There’ was the small lake in the park. It was deep inside the park so no light pollution could get in the way of seeing the moon and the stars. Kathryn lead them out onto the small dock that was usually used to jump into the water when the park was populated. She took the picnic basket back from Daveed as he took a look around. “You really come all the way out here often?” He asked.

She nodded as she laid out one of the blankets. “Everytime I come see Aunt Kelly, yeah.”

“And why is that?” He asked, following Kathryn’s direction by sitting on the blanket and taking off his shoes.

“Look up.” She motioned towards the sky. While the moon was not visible in their direct line of sight, it still cast its glow down on the pair. The stars sparkled and shined, some of them even blinked as if they were winking down on the two teenagers. 

“Wow,” Daveed breathed as he took in the view. It was beautiful and he immediately understood why Kathryn would come out here. 

“Beautiful isn’t it? It’s like it holds all the answers and sometimes I swear it does. This lake knows some of my deepest thoughts. I was hoping it could help me figure out somethings tonight, actually.” 

Daveed looked back down, bringing his knees closer to his chest so he could rest his head on his arms while he looked towards his best friend. He couldn’t help but to notice how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. The thing that made him crazy was that she didn’t know just how beautiful she was to him. Sure he told her but he knew that she didn’t understand the depths behind those words. He had thought dating Theresa would help him get over his crush on his best friend but that proved him oh so wrong. “What were you hoping to figure out?”

Kathryn sighed and laid down so she could continue watching the night sky. “I gotta get out of Oakland, Daveed. You know I love the bay and I love you and Rafa but my dad is driving me nuts with looking into colleges and Lynn isn’t exactly helping either.”

“They’ve been talking about this since I’ve known you. Why does it make a difference now? Besides we’ve got a whole other year to finish before college.” Daveed asked, moving to lie next to Kathryn.

“They’re trying to get me to change my mind about looking into schools with good music or theatre programs.” She sighed. She had finally decided what she had wanted to do. Being on stage, performing was what she wanted. That thrill was like nothing else she had ever done. 

“Kat, you can’t not do music, or theatre for that matter.”

“Then help me find scholarships, Daveed. Not all of us can be track gods and have schools lining up to get us to come to them.” She slightly teased nudging his shoulder playfully. She was actually incredibly proud of her best friend and all the hard work he was doing so that he could further his education.

Daveed laughed. “We’ll find you scholarships, Kat. Don’t worry about it anymore, okay? Isn’t that why we’re out here with your aunt in the first place? To forget all of our problems at home?”

She looked over at him and smiled. “You know what, you’re right.” With that she stood up and took off her shirt, tossing it towards the picnic basket.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kat, what are you doing?” Daveed did his best to avert his eyes as she started taking off her jeans. 

“Oh c’mon Diggs don’t be shy. You’ve seen me in a bikini. Now are you jumping in with me or not?” She asked looking over her shoulder. 

“Jumping in? Are you nuts? It’s the middle of December! How are you not cold right now?” He asked, sitting up so he wouldn’t have the perfect angle for looking at his best friend’s ass. He was really glad it was dark so she couldn’t tell he was blushing.

“The same way you aren’t, sitting there in that tank top. We’re not going on a lengthy swim and this is definitely no polar plunge.” She tossed her half of the blanket they were laying on towards him before backing up a little bit down the pier. She then took off running and jumped into the water, creating a large splash. When she resurfaced, she pushed her hair back while laughing. “C’mon Daveed, the water feels great!”

“I swear to god, Kat, you make me do the craziest things.” Daveed said as he stood up, taking off his tank top.

“That’s why you love me!” She called back as she began to float on her back, looking up at the night sky and beginning to truly relax.

“That’s not the only reason.” He muttered, taking off his sweatpants and following suite. He ran down the pier and jumped into the water right by Kathryn. The splash made her sputter and lose balance from her float so she quickly went back to treading water. 

When Daveed resurfaced, Kathryn splashed him. “You didn’t have to jump right next to me.”

Daveed chuckled. “Sure I did.”

She rolled her eyes and went back to floating. Daveed copied her actions and after a moment he reached out and took her hand. Kathryn looked over at him the best she could while still maintaining her float. She knew that she and Daveed danced a very thin line between friends and something more but this felt like it was taking one step closer to that something more. “What are you doing?” She asked after a moment. It was the only way she could currently come up with to ask if he felt the same too.

“Holding your hand so you don’t float away from me.” He answered matter of factly. “Otters do it so I figured why not.”

Kathryn laughed. “You’re such a dork.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes longer before they swam back to the dock. Daveed got out first and then helped Kathryn up. She grabbed the towels out of the picnic basket and handed one to Daveed. “Were you expecting me to come with you tonight?” He asked.

Kathryn shook her head as she wrapped the towel around her. “No, I usually grab two so I can dry my hair off with one.” She replied as she fixed the blanket before getting out the water bottle, snack and other blanket that she brought. She sat back down next to Daveed and set the food in between them. She wrapped part of the blanket around her shoulders and offered the other half to him. He scooted closer to her and brought the blanket around his shoulders, wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her close. Kathryn rested her head on his shoulder and soon after he laid his head on top of hers. 

“How long do you usually stay out here?” Daveed asked.

“For however long I want to.” She replied.

“And how long is that today?” 

She wanted to say forever. How badly that word wanted to escape from her lips but instead she said, “Until we can’t stay awake anymore.”


	10. x

Ever since school came back from winter break, Nathan was non-stop about asking Kathryn out on a date. It was driving her nuts. She wasn’t safe from his asking no matter who she walked to class or had lunch with. What she wouldn’t admit to herself or to her friends was that he was slowly beating her down. At any moment she was bound to say yes, at least just to get him to stop asking her. 

The bell had just rung for the latest class change when the crackling of the loud speaker coming on filled the hallways. Then the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. “Kathryn Johnson, you have rejected me and rejected me. To prove that I am serious about this I am embarrassing myself in front of the whole school. I will be waiting outside of the cafeteria with a bouquet of roses. If you don’t show up, I’ll finally stop. If you choose to meet me, I promise, you won’t regret it.” With that the loud speaker clicked off.

Kathryn’s face was as red as a tomato. She could not believe he had done something like this. She was half tempted to just run into the theatre and stay there for the rest of the day. Daveed and Rafael would eventually find her since they had theatre as their last class of the day. “Girl, you better go get those roses. He has been fighting for your attention since we got back. You’d be a fool to give up on some kind of movie romance ‘cause he is pulling all the strings.” Molly said. 

Kathryn groaned as she and Molly continued walking to their next class which just so happened to be conveniently right by the cafeteria. “You know he could just be playing me. Why would he want to ask me out now after ” 

“You won’t know ‘til you try. He could be madly in love with you but Theresa’s been keeping him from his one true love and now he feels bold enough to finally ask you out since Theresa dated Daveed.” Molly tried to reason.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. “You’re such a romantic.” She then split off from her friend and headed towards the front of the cafeteria where indeed Nathan was waiting with a bouquet of ruby red roses.

Daveed and Rafael were coming up from the opposite direction when they noticed Kathryn making her way over. Daveed smacked Rafael’s chest in disbelief. “What is she doing?” He asked his best friend.

“Looks like our dear Kat will be going on a date soon. She could just be going on this one date to get him to stop harassing her. Honestly, I’m surprised she let it go on this long.” Rafael replied.

“You really think she’s just doing this to get him to stop?” Daveed asked. He was worried for her since he knew her qualms about the whole situation.

“Oh absolutely.” Rafael nodded.

“Then the least he could have done was gotten her lilies.” Daveed quipped, despite knowing full well that someone outside of her friends and family wouldn’t know that lilies were Kathryn’s favorite flower. She had gone on some kind of mini rant about how roses are overdone one day and ever since then they only ever got her lilies or daisies if they couldn’t find any lilies they thought she would like.

Rafael just chuckled to himself. He had to deal with Kathryn’s jealousy while Daveed dated Theresa now it seemed like he was going to have to deal with Daveed’s. Oh, if only his two best friends would just man up and tell each other how they felt.

“Wow, you actually showed up.” Nathan said when Kathryn came up beside him.

She shrugged as if this wasn’t a big deal. “Well, you haven’t stopped asking me and you did just embarrass the both of us in front of the whole school, so I figured I could let you take me on one date.”

“You know, I’ll take it. It’s going to be the best damn date you’ve ever been on so you’ll be coming back for more.” He smirked at her as he handed her the roses. 

Kathryn shook her head with a slight laugh as she took the roses. “Whatever you say and thanks for the flowers.”

Nathan smiled. “You’re welcome. Let me walk you to class?”

Once more Kathryn shrugged, bringing the flowers down to her chest from where she had been smelling the blossoms. She might think roses are overrated but she still enjoyed the smell of fresh flowers no matter the type. “Uh, sure if it’s not gonna make you late.”

“We’re in the same class, Kathryn.” He dead panned.

Kathryn looked shocked. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” She said as they had begun walking to their math class. 

“You must really block me out then.” He said, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

“I tend to ignore those that are unnecessarily mean to me. It makes for an easier day.” She quipped.

“Well, I apologize for anything that I did to you. You know Theresa is crazy and for a while it felt like it would be committing social suicide if I even thought about going outside of our group but after she dated Daveed, I figured why not just go for it.” He did his best to sound sincere. “You’re really beautiful. I’ve been wanting to ask you out for a while now, actually. I just never found a good time until now.”

Kathryn stopped in her tracks. This could not be real. His other little friends were gonna pop out of the bushes at any moment now and yell “gotcha!” Nathan turned around when he noticed she was no longer walking beside him with a curious expression on his face. He hoped that she couldn’t tell he was also worried. He hoped that he hadn’t laid down the back story they had come up with on too thick or too soon. She then started laughing because that’s what Kathryn did when she was processing through her shock. “You can’t be serious. This isn’t some John Hughes movie.”

“I’m as serious as a heart attack, Kathryn.” He said just as the warning bell rang. “Now c’mon we’re gonna be late.”

“Call me Kat. I hate my full name it sounds too regal for my liking.” Kathryn said as they walked into class.

Nathan smiled at her. “You got it, Kat.”

They went to their normal seats. Nathan in the back with his friends and Kathryn off to the side, next to Daveed. As soon as she got settled, he slid her a piece of notebook paper with his writing on it. He couldn’t wait until lunch to ask her his questions.  _ You’re really going out with him?  _

_ Just one date. _ Kathryn wrote down and passed the note back to her friend.

_ One date could turn into multiple. _

_ That’s what he’s hoping but that’s not my plan. He’s acting too much like a John Hughes character it’s freaking me out. _ What’s really freaking her out was that Molly’s theory was true.

_ You love John Hughes movies. _

_ You’re point being??? _

_ That you can keep fooling yourself but not me. _

Kathryn read his words over and over again but could not figure out a response. After all he was telling the truth and she couldn’t dispute his last comment. She folded up the paper and stuffed it into her backpack, going back to taking notes.

Daveed had been right, as he usually was but Kathryn would never tell him that. The first date with Nathan was actually fun. Kathryn, to her surprise, enjoyed herself. One date turned to two and then three and then it just became a fact that Kathryn and Nathan were an item. They alternated days with which group they ate with and for most of the class changes, Nathan walked Kathryn to class. It really was the picture perfect high school romance that was seen in the movies. 

This bode bad news for Kathryn’s heart, however. Around the fifth date, she had realized that she had developed feelings for Nathan. She genuinely liked him. Sure, when he was around Theresa and her goons he wasn’t as fun but when it was just the two of them or when they were hanging out with Rafael and Daveed, he was the attentive boyfriend. Her life had very much turned into a John Hughes movie and she was okay with it. Afterall that meant she would get her happy ending, right? She would be able to leave her family troubles behind and follow her dreams. Just like she went to his basketball games, Nathan came to her performances so why wouldn’t he be supportive of her pursuing her singing dream. She didn’t realize that he wasn’t truly supportive of her at all. 

Both Nathan and Theresa were getting frustrated. Their plan was taking far too long to get back at Kathryn for their liking. Ever since homecoming, Theresa had it out for Kathryn. The rumors hadn’t done anything in the past and it seemed like Kathryn had bounced back from having punch dumped all over her. Theresa really wanted to humiliate the other girl. Make her feel like she did when Daveed dumped her. She never understood what was so special about Kathryn anyway. Why would Daveed be so enamoured with her when she was so bland?

Nathan was getting mad because he wasn’t getting what was promised to him. Sure the rumors they spread were made up but after telling the same ones over and over again, he began to believe them. Especially when Theresa had told their group that Daveed had moaned out Kathryn’s name one time while they were fooling around.

“Do they ever leave you alone?” Nathan asked when once again Daveed and Rafael were sitting on Kathryn’s front porch waiting for her to come home.

Kathryn really didn’t think anything of it. Her father and stepmother usually used her being out on a date to have one of their own so Daveed and Rafael did what they always did, looked out for her. It’s not like she couldn’t tell them to leave if she ever wanted the house to herself. She just never wanted the house to herself. She wasn’t ready to have sex yet.

The boys of course were looking out for her. They wanted to make sure she got home safely but they also stayed because they didn’t trust Nathan. Something was off, they both saw it even if it took Rafael a little longer to see what Daveed was talking about. Rafael had chalked Daveed’s initial worries to jealousy. Then he noticed the thigh touches and how if Kathryn wasn’t paying him her full attention, he would make sure to get it right back. 

“They’re just making sure I get home okay.”

“Are you sure that’s all they’re doing? Are you cheating on me?”

“What? No! We’re just friends. You and your friends are the ones who make it more than what it is. Shouldn’t you be glad that I have people looking out for me?”

“I am, baby, I am. What if I wanted to walk you to your door and kiss you goodnight?” 

“Then walk me to my door and kiss me goodnight.”

“What if we wanted to take it inside?”

“It wouldn’t go that far.”

“And why not? Don’t you love me, Kat?”

“I do. I’m just not ready yet. So sorry for the disappointment and thanks for ruining what would have been a great night.” With that Kathryn got out of his car. 

Nathan scrambled out of his car, nervous that if she walked up to the two boys watching the whole thing, their relationship would be over. That just wasn’t part of the plan. “Kat, Kat, baby, wait.” He took a hold of her wrist. 

By this point both Daveed and Rafael were making their way down the stairs. Kathryn turned around to face Nathan with her eyes shining with her fiery spirit. “What?”

“I’m sorry, okay? I just get jealous because they’re more your type. Why would you ever wanna date a dumb jock like me?” He rubbed her arms, looking as apologetic as he could.

Kathryn softened but still rolled her eyes. “You’re not dumb but you’re acting like it right now. So call me later when you’re over this.” She stepped back and made her way inside her house. 

Daveed followed her in while Rafael stayed outside and watched as Nathan go back to his car and drive off.  “You okay, Kit Kat?” He asked as he leaned against the counter next to the fridge as she put her left overs from dinner in there. 

She stood back up and smiled over at him. “Yes, I’m okay.”

He simply opened his arms towards her and stepped towards him, hugging him back. “You sure?” He whispered. 

She nodded her head. “Yes, Daveed, I’m sure. Stop worrying about me.”

“You know that’s not possible. We’ve gone over this before. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.”

That caused her to give him the smile he was really looking for. She grinned up at him, causing the room to seem brighter. “I’ve not forgotten.” She then moved a bit so she could reach to place a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Hey, I was here too.” Rafael said, causing Kathryn to laugh as she pulled away from Daveed. The other boy just glared towards his friend who had just entered, ruining their moment. 

Kathryn went over and hugged Rafael. They swayed a bit as they usually did when they hugged. After a few moments they pulled back from each other with Kathryn placing a kiss on Rafael’s cheek. “Thank you as well. I’m glad I have you two watching my back.” 

“Always.” The two boys said at the same time which caused her to grin. 

“I’m gonna go change into some sweats and then we can watch a movie or something?” She asked as she walked backwards towards the stairs.

“I’ll start on the popcorn then.” Rafael smiled, giving Kathryn the answer she was looking for.

She jogged up the steps and Daveed was about to follow her. He still had one more question to calm his worries. Rafael stopped him though. The blonde shook his head and nudged him back to where he had been previously. “Now is not the time. If you’re going anywhere go pick a movie or you can make the popcorn and I’ll go pick the movie.”

Daveed rolled his eyes. “He clearly made her upset. You aren’t even at least a little bit curious as to why?” 

“You know as well as I do that she’ll tell us when she’s ready. She’s singing her I’m fine song right now so she’s fine.” Rafael shrugged. 

“And you wonder why you’ve not been able to hold a girlfriend until now.” Daveed slightly joked. 

“Hey, we’re doing just fine, thank you very much.” Rafael crossed his arms.

“Then you should know that when girls say I’m fine, it’s the opposite. So I’m going to go check on our friend.” Daveed said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rafael sighed and stepped to the side to let Daveed pass. Daveed jogged up the stairs and knocked on Kathryn’s door. “Hey, kitten, can we talk?” He asked before she could even answer.

She pulled open the door, nearly causing him to fall into her but he was able to catch himself. Worry was written all over her face. He had used her special nickname and he had been acting weird earlier in the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just worried about you is all.” He said, leaning in the doorway.

Kathryn sighed. “We’ve already been over this, Daveed.”

“You looked like you could have murdered someone when you got out of his car. I just wanted to make sure he’s still treating you right. Is that so bad?” 

Kathryn sighed and gave him a hug. “He’s still treating me right, Daveed. He let his own stupid rumors get the best of him. We’re fine, I promise.” She then looked up at him, chin resting on his chest. “We’re okay, right?”

He nodded, placing a kiss on top of her head. “We’re okay.”


	11. xi

It was now time for prom and Nathan had to figure out some way to ask Kathryn. She had still yet to take him to bed and he had yet to be able to seduce her into his. He thought that she was just playing hard to get when in fact Kathryn didn’t want Nathan to be the one to take away her virginity. She still didn’t trust him fully yet and each time they had the fight about how much time she spent with Daveed and Rafael meant she kept pushing back the thought of maybe sleeping with him further and further.

Kathryn was speaking with Rafael’s girlfriend while they waited for him, Daveed and Nathan to join them at the cafeteria table. She really liked the girl and was glad that her best friend was happy. She couldn’t wait until he was going to ask her to prom. He had written her a beautiful poem and Kathryn thought it was the most romantic thing she had ever heard. Daveed had already asked one of his teammates and she would hang out with them from time to time. Kathryn was okay with her, she wasn’t Theresa and that’s all that mattered. Then again she felt like she really shouldn’t have an opinion on who Daveed took to the prom since she was going with her boyfriend. That is if he ever asked her. 

At that moment the cafeteria got weirdly quiet before the sound of feet landing on the table was heard. Kathryn turned towards the loud thud and saw that it was Nathan. He pressed play and As Long As You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys started playing. Kathryn immediately froze up and her face turned bright red as he started walking down the tables to her, singing along to the song very much off key. 

Rafael and Daveed were making their way over to the table when the spectacle was happening. They both stopped in the middle of the cafeteria looking on with wide eyes. They immediately looked towards Kathryn. They couldn’t see her face but with how stiff she appeared from behind they could only imagine how red her face must have been. “They’ve been dating for months, surely he would know by now she hates things like this.” Daveed grumbled. It was true, despite loving to perform, Kathryn hated being the center of attention. 

Nathan stopped right in front of Kathryn and pulled out a single red rose from his back pocket as he got down on one knee. “Again, with the rose.” Daveed rolled his eyes.

“You know what could prevent all of this?” Rafael asked, fully planning on answering his own question but Daveed cut him off as he continued his way over to the table. 

“Shut up, Rafa.” Nathan had gotten off the table and the rose was now inside Kathryn’s lunch box. She had nodded her answer to his question, taking the rose because she couldn’t find the ability to say yes through her embarrassment. 

“You know for being an actress you sure do hate grand gestures.” Nathan commented with a chuckle as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

“It’s because Kat’s an introvert at heart.” Daveed mumbled, sitting down next to Kathryn. 

Rafael greeted his girlfriend with a kiss before sitting down next to her. “How upset is he?” She whispered so only he could hear her.

“Very. No one ever is going to treat her how she should be according to him. He even checks behind me.” He responded in the same hushed tone.

“Why doesn’t he just tell her?” 

Rafael chuckled. “Only he knows the answer to that one.”

Kathryn bumped Daveed’s shoulder with her own to get his attention. “What did you say?”

“Nothing.” Daveed waved her off as he stole one of her chips. He gave her a smirk when she feigned shock at his action before Nathan pulled her attention back to him. 

“Aunt Kelly, can I ask you a weird question and you not tell anybody?” Kathryn asked as she slipped out of her clothes so she could try on one of the many prom dresses she had brought with her into the dressing room. 

“Of course, dear. You know you can tell or ask me anything.” Kelly replied, sitting just outside the stall her niece was in. “You’re not pregnant are you?” She then asked, the first bad scenario popping into her head that Kathryn would want to keep a secret.

The curtain of the stall swung open. Kathyrn was standing there in a pink dress that had ruffles and wide eyes, shaking her head rigorously. “Oh god, no. How could you even think that?”

“You do have a boyfriend.” Kelly said as she stood to zip the dress the rest of the way.

The younger of the two stepped fully out and took a look at herself in the mirror, turning from side to side to see all angles. “We haven’t even slept together. That’s actually what I want to ask you about. That isn’t weird right? Like he’s definitely not as big of a jerk as I thought and I do like him a lot, I just don’t think I’m ready to take that next step yet and I think he is.”

Kelly placed her hands on her niece’s shoulders, spinning her around so she could look at her. “Listen to me Kathryn Michelle, you are not weird for wanting to wait. Don’t let him force you into anything you don’t want to do and certainly don’t let him make you feel bad for not wanting to take things further yet. You only get one first time and you don’t want it to be something you regret later on, trust me.” 

Kathryn nodded, hugging her aunt. “Thanks Aunt Kelly. I was beginning to think something was wrong with me.”

The older woman placed a kiss on top of the girl’s head. “There’s nothing wrong with you, sweetpea. You’ve just got a level head on your shoulders that most people your age don’t have.” She pulled back and smiled down at her niece. “Now go back in there and try on another one because that is definitely not your dress.”

Kathryn giggled, nodding. “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” She went back into the stall and tried on the next dress. They were going to make a whole day out of it since they hadn’t seen each other in a few weeks. Her father and step-mother certainly weren’t going to help in anyway.

It was the third store, the fifteenth dress, and Kathryn finally had the outfit she had pictured in her mind. She would be dressed to impress and hopefully it would help make the night unforgettable. Then again her date would have other ideas on how to do just that.


	12. xii

The event was held in the ballroom of the Hilton Hotel in the main part of the city. Hollywood Glamour was the theme, which came with its own red carpet and all the decorations were red, gold, black and white. Kathryn wore a long, deep purple, sleeveless dress, black pumps and had her hair pulled back into an elegant updo. Nathan wore a black tux with a matching deep purple tie. 

The couple walked in, arm in arm and immediately Nathan took them to the dance floor. Their parents had made sure to take every single picture which had made them a little late. Before he could lead them too far into the crowd of people, she tugged on his arm. Nathan stopped and looked towards her confused. “I can’t go too far into the middle or I’ll get sick.” Kathryn explained.

Nathan scoffed, figuring it was just an excuse. “Oh c’mon, Kat. It can’t be that bad.” He then tried to bring her closer to the middle of the dance floor where most of his friends were.

Kathryn stopped him just before they got truly to the middle. This she could handle. She hoped so anyway. As they began to dance, Kathryn focused in on the music, letting the rhythm and the beat take over as she swayed along. She couldn’t even look for Daveed or Rafael in fear of realizing how many people she was surrounded by. Nathan did his best to lead her but she noticed how handsy he really was. She was beginning to grow frustrated with how she would fix his hands but they would go back to being either way too high where his thumb would skim her breast or flat out caress the curve of her ass. It became too much for her so she excused herself from the dance floor.

He followed her over to the punch bowl and poured himself a cup. Kathryn was leaning against the table, her own cup in her hands, trying to catch her breath. It could have been flashbacks to homecoming but she was nervous about whatever was going to happen next. “So if you wanted, we could get out of here. I even got a hotel room for the night.” He offered up as if it was the most nonchalant thing in the world.

She did her best not to choke on the latest sip of punch she just took. She knew exactly what that implied and there was no way that was going to happen. “I think I’d rather just go home if you wanted to leave.”

Nathan smirked, thinking that she was inviting him to her house. “Parents not home then? Or if they are, I guess we could try being quiet.”

This time she tried not to gag. “I don’t think you understand what I meant, Nathan. There will be no home run tonight, or ever, really.” It wasn’t that Nathan wasn’t attractive, he was, but Kathryn was just not ready to go that far with him yet. She just had to remember what her aunt told her.  

“Oh c’mon, Kat, we’ve been dating for months now. I’m actually really surprised that you haven’t tried to take things further unless that’s why Daveed and Rafael have been waiting at your house each time we’ve been on dates. I always knew you were a freaky girl.” Nathan tried to persuade her into changing her mind. Sure it was the same argument he kept bringing up but maybe if he put a different spin on things it would work in his favor for once.

Then things started to click together. Why she didn’t realize it until this very moment would be blamed on her wanting to live out a John Hughes fantasy. She set her cup down so she wouldn’t be tempted to throw it at him as she did a quick scan to see if she could find Daveed or Rafael. She needed her best friends and she needed them now. “Is this the whole reason you dated me? Because you thought I was easy? They waited at my house to make sure I got home okay since my parents don’t care enough if I do. I’ve told you this I don’t know how many times. Daveed, Rafael, and I are just friends. Again, something I’ve told you over and over again. If I was easy, do you really think I would have rejected you all those times before I finally said yes? If I was easy, do you think I would have held off on kissing you until our fourth date when I thought wow, maybe this guy is for real?”

“I thought you were just trying to play hard to get since you have Daveed and Rafael, who I’m sure come running if they get a late night call from you.” Nathan answered with a shrug. His frustration over everything was making him not think about the plan all that much. He wasn’t trying to calm her down as he usually did. In fact he was fueling the fire.

Kathryn laughed humorlessly. “Wow, you are so ignorant.”

That made Nathan mad. This was not going how they thought. What he thought was her good girl act couldn’t be that, just an act. She’s slept with both Daveed and Rafael, he was sure of it. There was no way they could be just friends. “No, you’re just a tease. What kind of slut are you?”

That was it. Kathryn was through with this conversation and relationship. She was going to just catch the bus home since she still couldn’t find Daveed or Rafael. “A slut with standards. Goodbye, Nathan. Thanks for showing your true colors before it was too late.” With that she stormed off.

“I’m gonna make your life miserable!” He called out after her.

She just raised her middle finger at him while continuing her way out of the hotel. It wasn’t like he hadn’t already. 

That Daveed saw. He stopped dancing with his date and apologized to her. Luckily she was understanding and told him to go after her. She went to go find a group of her friends and Daveed went over to where Rafael and his girlfriend were dancing. “Something happened between Kat and Nathan. I’m gonna go find her and take her home. I’ll call you tomorrow with updates.”

Rafael nodded. “Go! I’ll talk to you later.” 

That’s all Daveed needed to hear before he sprinted outside of the hotel to find her. He didn’t have to look far. She was leaning up against the building with her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking slightly with her quiet sobs. “Oh, Kat.” He whispered loud enough for her to hear before reaching out to delicately grasp her wrists to pull her hands away from her face and wrap her arms around his middle. She buried herself into his chest without hesitation, gripping onto his suit jacket. He rubbed soothing circles along her back as she continued to sob into his chest. “How could I be so stupid, Daveed?” She cried. Honestly that was what she was most upset at. That she hadn’t seen what was probably right in front of her face.

He just pulled her closer to him, enveloping her completely in his embrace. “What happened, kitten?” 

Kathryn sniffled. Daveed’s warmth and scent surrounding her calmed her down. She was safe now. “I found out the real reason Nathan asked me out. I would not be surprised if Theresa was behind the whole thing.”

“And what reason was that?” He was nervous about this answer. He honestly really didn’t want to even know. All that he cared about was that it was enough to cause distress to Kathryn and no one hurt her. What he wanted to do was go back inside and throw a few punches across Nathan’s face. Rafael would probably even help him.

“He thought that there would be a lot of home runs instead of hits to first base with a few lucky shots to second base.” She explained, hoping that the analogy wouldn’t go over his head. 

Daveed knew exactly what Kathryn meant and thought it cute that she was keeping things PG since they were in public. After all, he knew that she had no problem with cursing like a sailor. He stiffened at the thought and gave her a tight squeeze. She was keeping him here and grounded instead of going back inside to give Nathan a piece of his mind.

“Why didn’t I just listen to you?” She asked after a moment.  

Daveed placed a kiss on top of her head. “Because you choose to see good in everybody or at least try to and hold people up to that high expectation you have.”

Kathryn sighed. “Then let’s make a promise right now. You and I have to tell each other if we’re being blinded by our own biases when it comes to our relationships and if we can’t find anyone that meets those expectations by...35, let’s just marry each other.”

Daveed chuckled, not really believing the words out of his friend’s mouth. She was just upset and chose him because he was here. If Rafael had followed her out she would probably say the same thing to him. 

“I’m being serious, Daveed.” She pouted as she pulled back just enough to look up at him. “We both tried to warn each other about the people we were dating and now look at us.”

He couldn’t say no to that pout even if he tried to. Oh this promise could be very dangerous. “Then yes, I promise to follow along with your crazy plan.” He unwrapped his arms from around her and took off his jacket before placing it around her shoulders. She slid her arms through the sleeves and then looped her arm around his as they walked to his car. 

“Thanks for always being there, Daveed.” She said before she got into the car. He was standing next to her, holding the door open. 

He gave her that dazzling, eye crinkling, grin. “Anytime, Kat, anytime.”


	13. xiii

Music was playing softly in the background as they just sat on the couch listening. Kathryn’s head was on Daveed’s shoulder. They had changed out of their prom clothes as soon as they had gotten to his house. The purple dress she had thought was so perfect for tonight now laid crumpled in the corner of his bedroom floor along with her bruised heart. It wasn’t broken per say but the spot in her chest definitely ached a little more than usual.

She couldn’t get over how stupid she felt. She had let her hopes get too high. She had fallen into the fantasy of John Hughes and it being her first relationship. She had let herself be turned into a fool and now she had to deal with whatever the aftermath of tonight would be. Would there be more rumors? Would she lose the friends she had? Would Daveed and Rafael finally say that they’ve had enough and leave her all alone?

That last worry seemed like it shouldn’t have even crossed her mind. Daveed’s arm had been wrapped around her shoulders ever since they sat down to just vibe to the music he had chosen to listen to. Even on the way home, he had held her hand. He was there for her and he wanted her to know that. 

The next song began and he got an idea. At prom they hadn’t even gotten to the first slow dance of the night. So he stood up much to the confusion to Kathryn. He then stuck out his hand and smiled at her. “Let me at least treat you to a proper slow dance.”

She placed her hand in his, returning his smile. He helped her stand from the couch and brought her into his arms. He kept a hand at her waist and her hand in his. Once she placed her hand on his shoulder, he began to sway to the beat of the song. About halfway through, Kathryn rested her head on his chest, bringing them even closer together. It just felt right. They were best friends though. It shouldn’t feel like this should it? She should feel awkward or grossed out like she does when anyone even mentions her and Rafael being more than friends.

The song slowed to a stop and Kathryn looked up at Daveed, planning on thanking him for the dance. They locked eyes and something sparked between them. His eyes dropped to her lips. Maybe he wouldn’t have to keep the promise he just made if they were together. Or was the reason she said an age that seemed so far away was because she just saw him as the last resort? She could have just had a dramatic moment too. She definitely wasn’t a stranger to dramatic moments. He didn’t think that was though. He didn’t know what to think besides the fact that he enjoyed having her in his arms, he didn’t want her to leave, and that he could really kiss her right now. 

“You two are here early.” Barbara said as she walked into the living room. She had just gotten off of work and saw the two there. She was surprised that they were back home when she figured it would be morning when she saw her son and later in the day when she saw Kathryn again. She wasn’t too surprised to see them so close together, however. A mother knows these things and despite the two dating other people, she had a hunch that there was something more brewing between her son and one of his best friends. 

At the sound of her voice, the two jumped apart and turned to face the older woman. “Uh, hi, mom.” Daveed said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Kathryn kept her head down as she tried to control her blush. She had felt her cheeks heat up at the sound of Barbara’s voice. “Hey, momma.” She said once she felt like everything was under control. 

“Don’t stop on my behalf. Guess it wasn’t all it cracked out to be? Was the DJ bad? That’ll stop any party.” She tried not to show how much she was enjoying watching the two fidget. 

“I, uh, ended things with Nathan. He wanted more than what I was willing to give and thought I was someone I’m most definitely not.” Kathryn explained, looking down at her feet once more. Her shoulders slumped and all of her thoughts about it all came flooding back. 

Despite her looking down at her feet, Barbara could still see all of the emotion written all over Kathryn’s face. The young girl was trying so hard to keep things at bay but she was definitely struggling to do so. “Oh, come here, Kat.” The older woman opened her arms. 

Kathryn went right over and hugged the other woman who had become her other mother figure. “I feel so stupid, mom. I should have known.” She sniffled. 

Barbara looked over towards her son, who was looking a bit helpless. He didn’t know what to do and he hated feeling like he couldn’t do anything to help her. “Daveed why don’t you put a movie on while Kat and I go into the kitchen, hm?” She suggested while giving him a reassuring smile. 

He nodded, glad that he had something to do. He went over to the shelf and started looking through all of the movies to try and find something that would lift Kathryn’s spirits. Barbara ushered Kathryn into the kitchen and had her stand at the sink. The older woman gave her a few tissues so she could clean herself up a bit. “I know that step mother of yours is not going to tell you anything useful so listen to me. You are not stupid. You have this beautiful light inside you that causes you to see the good in everyone. That boy was the stupid one for not seeing it or thinking that he could pull one over on you because of it. You are so smart because as soon as you realized that he was in the relationship for the wrong reasons, you got out, and I am so proud of you for that. 

Now, I’m going to tell you one more thing before I make you some breakup cookies. Most men in this world, are complete jerks, not even worth your time or your precious tears. You’ve already got two of the best boys by your side and if you don’t end up dating one of them, then you better find a man who treats you the way those boys do because that is how you are to be treated. You are a strong, incredibly bright and talented woman, Kathryn, and no man, no human for that matter should make you feel any less.” Barbara said, taking another tissue to dry the fresh tears that were streaming down Kathryn’s face. 

The younger woman hugged the other woman once more. She had been right, if she were to tell her step-mother, she wouldn’t have been told the same thing. Her and Nathan breaking up would have been blamed on her or she would have been told to just suck it up, that she was weak for crying. Barbara just held her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. “I know. I know. Now dry those tears. He’s not worth them anymore. Tomorrow is a new day and soon exams will consume your life until the summer. You’ll forget all about him and continue to live your life while he will go on and become a highschool washout.” 

Kathryn nodded, sniffling a few more times before pulling back. “Thanks, Momma B.”

“Of course, dear.” She placed a kiss to the younger woman’s forehead and then nudged her back towards the living room. “I’ll be back out shortly with popcorn and cookies.”

Daveed had the movie all squared away and ready to go. He had chosen Oliver and Company, figuring that a Disney movie would be the way to lift Kathryn’s spirits. When Kathryn returned to the living room, everything shifted. Were they going to talk about what happened or completely ignore it? She sat back down on the couch, on the middle seat, but there was still some noticeable distance between them. Had he read things wrong? 

“Oh, Oliver and Company. I haven’t seen this one in ages.” Kathryn smiled when she realized what movie he had picked out. 

“I’d hoped I picked a good one since I don’t have some of the others you like to watch when you’re upset.” He said, a little nervous that he hadn’t chosen right. 

She smiled over at him, erasing all nerves he may have had. “It’s perfect.”

He started the movie and they both settled into their spots on the couch. It wasn’t long before Kathryn scooted closer and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders so they both could be as comfortable as possible. “I was worried that my dancing had scared you off.” He whispered into her hair.

She shook her head. “I don’t think you could ever scare me off but that isn’t an open invitation to try.”

He chuckled, squeezing her shoulder. “I would never.”

“Good because I like having you in my life.”

“Me too.” He pressed a kiss to her hair before turning back to focus back on the movie. 

Barbara had come to check on them while she was waiting for the cookies to bake. She had a bowl of popcorn already ready but had paused just at the entrance to the room where she was still hidden by the wall. She heard everything that the two had said and it caused her to smile. Call it mother’s intuition but she had a feeling that the two teenagers in her living room would be in each other’s lives for a very long time.


	14. xiv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the story. This is the last chapter for this part but I will be posting the first chapter for the next part soon after! Then every Sunday and Thursday you'll get a new chapter until that one is finished. Most of it is written because as I've said before it was originally a part of a single story. I'm just going back in and adding chapters and scenes to it so it'll be more fleshed out. ANYWHO I hope you like this first part of the Screw the Labels Series. Can't wait to hear what you all think. Much love!

She wasn’t paying attention to what the valedictorian was saying. Matter of fact it sounded more like the teacher from the Peanuts cartoon than anything. She was trying to find where Daveed and Rafael were sitting. It seemed like the J’s were so far away from the C’s and D’s. She wasn’t even near any of her other friends just surrounded by faces she had seen in the hallway and in homeroom. She was sitting near Rafael’s girlfriend but they weren’t close enough to actually talk to one another.

She couldn’t quite believe they had made it to this point. It seemed like graduation was taking its sweet time especially after the torment she received after their junior year prom. Nathan and Theresa amped up the rumor mill. Kathryn wouldn’t sleep with Nathan unless Daveed and Rafael joined them. Kathryn cheated on Nathan the entire time they were together with Daveed and Rafael. Kathryn gave Nathan crabs even though it was definitely the cheerleader he was seeing after he and Kathryn broke up. 

When Molly pulled away from their friendship, she was heartbroken. Her friend since elementary school had, had enough and didn’t want to put up with all of the extra drama surrounding Kathryn. Kathryn was honestly surprised that Rafael’s girlfriend didn’t leave either. It wasn’t like she asked for everything to be brought onto her and her friends. She even got to the point where she started laughing each time she heard what new thing they came up with. 

Daveed and Rafael wanted to do something about it but she wouldn’t let them. Especially after she got her first acceptance letter from a school out of state, she didn’t really care anymore. She never really cared about her reputation in the first place. She still had her best friends and that’s all that mattered to her. 

Despite all of the drama that other people tried to create for her, Kathryn had to say that senior year was definitely the best year. On top of all of the support the trio showed for each other either by showing up for spoken word competitions, track meets, or various music and theatre competitions, karma came in and saved the day as it always did. 

It came to a surprise to everyone but Kathryn’s name was on the list of homecoming queen nominations. When she heard her name called over the morning announcements, she whirled around in her seat to face Rafael. Her face said it all. She didn’t understand how this could possibly be happening. “Guess you’re gonna have to go to the homecoming game this year.” He teased her. Unbeknownst to her it was Nathan and Theresa’s doing. They figured that since the rumors weren’t working that they could use it as a way to humiliate the girl. 

Daveed had also been nominated for which Kathryn was grateful for because that meant she didn’t have to do all of the activities leading up to the game alone. She wouldn’t have to go to the game alone either. They both didn’t really run a campaign to get people to vote for them but when they talked with people about it, they always made sure to mention the other. 

She originally wanted Kelly to walk her down the field but when her father learned that she was nominated, he put his foot down. She reluctantly agreed and so here she was arm in arm with her father walking down to her spot on the field freezing because her stepmother insisted on the dress she was currently wearing. Kathryn tried to stay warm by paring the gold and black dress with black tights and boots but the small breeze blowing that night still seemed to cut through her. The sleeves of the dress were short and sheer so she really didn’t have much cover from the cool autumn breeze. 

Homecoming King was announced first. Daveed’s name was called. Kathryn jumped with joy, beaming towards her friend who looked towards her in disbelief. He couldn’t believe it. He had beaten out the more popular athletes like Nathan and the star quarterback. When the Homecoming Queen was announced Kathryn nearly fell over in shock. Her father held her up and until she felt like she could actually walk, she stayed right where she was. Daveed met her halfway having turned around to see her reaction and caught how her knees had wobbled. 

“How the fuck did this happen?” She whispered as they walked back to where she would be crowned.

He laughed. “I don’t know but just smile and wave.”

As the pair walked off of the field, Daveed slipped off his jacket and draped it around Kathryn’s shoulders. “You looked cold.” He explained with a slight shrug when she looked up at him.

“Well, thank you. I don’t know what Lynn was thinking making me wear such a short dress so close to winter.” She smiled at him as she slipped her arms through the sleeves and wrapped it tighter around her. 

“That I don’t know but what I do know is that you look beautiful and that tiara suits you.” He grinned down at her. She looked more beautiful engulfed in his jacket. He was pretty sure he would be okay if she never gave it back to him even if it was his only suit. 

Kathryn laughed as she bumped her shoulder against his arm. “Oh shut up. You don’t look half bad yourself you know. You wear the crown well.”

“You can’t give me the same compliment.” He teased her as they walked over to the path leading them to the top of the bleachers.

She flashed him a cheeky grin. “Too late, I already did.”

Behind the pair Nathan and Theresa watched in awe. They had been sure to be the winners. They had put everything they had into campaigning. What was going on? This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. They were supposed to be able to plaster the school with loser posters. They had already printed them out.

They tried again at prom. Daveed and Kathryn were already listed since they had won Homecoming and once more they won the title of Prom King and Queen. People cheered as the pair walked up to the stage, laughing in disbelief that they had won the title yet again. They were to lead the first slow dance of the evening so Daveed helped Kathryn back down to the dance floor. “As soon as the song ends we’ll go right back to the edge.” He promised her as he took her into his arms. 

She smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”

“So, better than last year?” He asked her about midway through the dance causing her to laugh. 

“Much.” She grinned up at him.

Nathan and Theresa had to practically pick their jaw from off the floor. They couldn’t believe it. Everything had gone wrong. After prom everything quieted down because they were just defeated. Their big plans hadn’t worked and the rumors weren’t affecting them like they had hoped. Besides it was time for them to get ready to plan on how they were going to rule their respected schools after graduation.  

When Kathryn realized that they had begun to call names so they could walk across the stage and receive their diplomas, she straightened up a bit and focused in on what names they were saying. As the boys walked by her row, they waved to each other and when their names were called Kathryn most definitely cheered for them. 

She was then standing and being ushered to the stage. Her name was being called and all she could focus on was don’t fall. She smiled when she shook the principal’s hand and grinned when she heard Daveed and Rafael cheering for her. This was it. A new chapter of their lives beginning as this one ended. She couldn’t wait for what was in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel Platten is Kat   
> Rosario Dawson is Theresa  
> Joe Keery is Nathan
> 
> The last two you'll meet in later chapters.


End file.
